Xiaolin Showdown Reboot
by GreyKing46
Summary: A reboot of the classic cartoon. Four warriors from all over the world, warriors of Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, unite to gather the mythical Shen Gon Wu before the evil witch Wuya. Can the four come together as a team and save the world? OmiXKimiko
1. Birth of the Dragons

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Hey everyone! New story!

A remake of Xialoin Showdown, showing more of the characters background and the world. Plus some more fun! Wahoo!

Also for those of you who don't know, today... tonight... tomorrow... Saturday the 19th is my birthday. I am posting this as close to that date as I can. Alongside a few other stories. If you like this one, check them out  
 **James Harem 2:** The latest in a series of stories about the Tennyson family and their legacy. This one a sequel to a previous story. A Teen Titans story. James Tennyson, Ben's oldest son, must learn to be a hero. Updated weekly, normally on Sunday's  
 **Digimon Adventure Tai02:** A retelling of Digimon Adventure ZeroTwo where Davis is removed from the story, thanks to MaloMyotisemon's final desperate yell of anger being accepted as a wish that the wishing dimension fulfills. Now Tai is chosen as the replacement partner for Veemon, forcing him away from his school life and more into the Digital World. Updated weekly, normally on Friday's  
 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders:** A new story, a remake of Marvel comic's Spider-Verse with the Grey and Ghost twist. Embracing the fun and insane. celebrating the obscure and silly. I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride! Will be updated monthly.  
 **Naruto Fox Sage:** A 'What If' where Naruto leaves the leaf at a young age and is trained by the Fox Summons, using their contract and gaining a family. Includes a Yandere!Sakura as an antagonist/duel protagonist as well as a harem. Updated roughly once a month, really it depends on when YF and I finish the next chapter.

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot**

 **Chapter 1: Birth of the Dragons**

* * *

We look at the world, seeing the vastness and beauty that can be held to our eyes. The clouds that cover the continents like quilts as the light of the sun warmed the green and blue marble, the sea like a bed for the continents to rest on. We zoom in, looking towards China Mountains, where we see a lone temple.

In the temple we see a short Chinese boy going through several kata's, the sun turning to clouds as rain fell only on him. The young boy was bald with nine Buddhist dots on his forehead, wearing a red monk's robes with black cuffs and black trousers and slippers.

He remained like a statue, feeling the rain hit him but not affect him. Until he started to flow WITH the rain. His movements were not hindered as he continued his stances. He was rather short, most mistaking him for a pre-teen at a quick glance. His body flowed as he moved, the water running down his bold head and staining his red robes turning them into a darker crimson colour

 **GONG~~~~!**

The reverberations of a single brass bell were heard through the temple. The young boy ceased and returned to standing up, walking to the temple's door. The rain vanished in less than a second, the day clear and bright once more "Well done, Omi. You're improving." An old monk spoke respectfully. He too was bald, save for his black beard and moustache, wearing a blue vest over a white shirt with black cuffs and black trousers and slippers, with a gold medallion around his neck.

"Thank you, Master Fung." The now named 'Omi' bowed respectfully.

"Summoning a localized rain cloud, so small it only affects you. And matching the random rhythm to falling rain. Very advanced Water abilities, I am proud of your progress young monk." The named Master Fung praised, putting a gentle hand on Omi's shoulder

"Master Fung I am nearly 17. I believe I am too old to be called young monk." Omi argued, clearly a bit embarrassed by the name

"Ah, but Omi, to me you will ALWAYS be young." Master Fung smiled good naturedly, making a joke of his age

"The kids of skills, I'll give him that, but he's still nothing compared to 'her' if she breaks out." A snarky, almost Brooklyn accented, voice commented as a small figure emerged from the shadows holding a scroll

"True, but we still have time, Dojo." Master Fung answered, turning to the voice, which belonged to a small green serpentine dragon, its tail had a tuft of red hair and under its chin, curled yellow spines along its back and small green arms with claws.

"I shall make you proud Master Fung! I will protect the world from the Heylin, I promise." Omi said with an energetic nod and smile, showing that just below the surface was WAAAAY too much energy

"I know you will, Omi." Master Fung answered. "Which is why you will need help in doing so."

"Help?" Omi blinked

"Yes, there are three new students here. I want you to meet them." Master Fung answered, leading the way.

"Oh! New students?!" Omi cheered, the seal being broken as he began to bounce around the place "Perhaps I should teach them how to backflip? Ohoh! Or maybe how to blend in with the shadows? Or..." Omi continued to list things off quickly, preforming said actions as they walked

"Hey, hey. Cool your jets, Omi. Let's meet 'em first. Okay?" Dojo responded

"Yes yes, right, of course." He nodded, calming down as the three reached the entryway to the temple. Soon the three saw the new students.

Two boys and a girl.

From left to right, there was the first boy. He was a large blonde haired boy, with a brown cowboy hat, wearing a light blue button shirt, dark blue jeans, brown leather gloves and boots. On his face, were freckles on his cheeks with his hair covering his eyes, with a red bandanna around his neck.

Next to him was a blonde haired girl, who had a long ponytail tied in blue ribbon, a blue sleeveless shirt with a red star on the front, white and red linear striped skirt, white elbow long fingerless gloves, white and blue socks with red sneakers and a white backpack. She had B-Cup breasts, long legs and a thin yet athletic frame

Lastly, the second boy, brown-haired and tanned skin, wearing a white hoodie and green cargo trousers, red sneakers and sweatbands and around his neck was a gold medallion.

The big guy was waiting calmly, the girl was typing on her phone and the thin brunette was ignoring everyone

"THEY are the new students?" Omi asked

"Yes, this is: Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo." Master Fung responded, introducing them. The cowboy tilted his hat down in greeting, the girl still on her phone and brown haired guy nodding "Why don't you get to know each other. As you will be learning together." Master Fung asked before he backed up, sitting in the background

"Nice to meetcha little guy." Clay spoke with a kind smile.

"Hello, I am Omi." He bowed

"So you're the star pupil here?" Kimiko asked, putting her phone away

"Yes." He nodded, looking at her... Tilting his head "... Are you sick?"

"...No? Why are you asking?" Kimiko asked, looking at Omi

"Why do you have lumps on your chest then?" He asked, poking her breast

Kimiko blushed and slapped his hand away. "THOSE ARE MY BREASTS!" She squeaked, feeling assaulted. "Have you not seen a girl before?" she smapped, raising a hand to slap him

"Please excuse Omi; he has lived at the temple all his life. He has never gone further than the bottom of the hills. He has never met a woman before." Master Fung explained to avoid any conflict

Kimiko blinked and blushed, lowering her hand before she slapped Omi. "Oh. I didn't know."

"Neither did he. So I ask you take everything he says concerning your gender with... I believe the saying is a lunch of salt?" Master Fung commented

"You're a girl?!" Omi gasped, going wide eyed

"No knowledge of girls huh? Looks like I've got lots to teach you shirt stack." Raimundo grinned

"You are, 'Raimundo' correct?" Omi asked

"Hey, what do you mean?" Kimiko asked

"Nothing toots." He commented

"'Toots'?" Kimiko growled

"Hey, easy now. We don't need everyone goin' at each other like dogs." Clay spoke calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. His voice had a strong southern twang to it

"Fine." Kimiko backed off and got her phone out, leaving the group.

Omi blinked, watching the first girl he had ever met walk away 'Wow.' he thought at the strange new person

"Not going the way you hoped?" Dojo asked Master Fung

"No." He sighed

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We find ourselves in a science lab, housing a computer, table with a holographic map of the world, construction tools and a young man wearing a black jacket and trousers. He had spiked red hair and guy-liner under his natural red eyes, yellow tinted goggles on his head and black fingerless gloves with a backpack on his back "Hmm, where to start." The young man mumbled to himself, looking at the map of the world. That was when an alarm clock went off, making him sigh "Just great." He said, taking his goggles and cost off before going upstairs. He was dressed in a proper white shirt and black trousers as he entered a large, empty mansion. He sighed and looked around, seeing nothing. No people, but just an empty mansion. "Gone again." He grumbled and saw a gift on the hall desk. Seeing a letter with a cat picture on it he frowned, throwing it in the trash without care as he walked into the empty dining room where dinner was being served

 **"Master Jack."** The butler spoke...well, a ROBOT, to be precise. It was made of what looked like gold, in the rough shape of a trash can

"Alone again." The now named 'Jack' commented

 **"Yes, sir. Your parents left for a party in Portugal. Tonight's meal is rotisserie chicken."** The butler robot spoke.

"Thanks." He grumbled, eating

 **"Ginger ale, sir?"** The robot asked

Jack nodded and continued eating. The robot's front chest opened, producing a glass and poured ginger ale into it, soon handing it to its master "Thank you." He nodded

 **"I've also a message from your parents. Would you like it?"** The butler-bot asked

"Delete it." He said without hesitation

The robot backed up a little, its lights blinking and responded **"Message deleted. There is also a gift for you."**

"From Ashley? Thrown it in the trash." He said simply

 **"No. A second, from your grandmother."** The robot explained

Jack stopped eating as he heard that. "...What is it?" He asked simply, gulping down his food.

 **"An antique from China."** The butler-bot answered

"Put it in my lab." He said, continuing eating with a smile. His grandma always meant well, always cared from him. He sighed, looking up at a wall that had several degrees hanging in frames.  
All his.  
Not a lot, just five. In robotics, engendering, computing and other stuff along those lines.

 **"At once sir."** The Butler-bot answered, leaving to get the gift and put it in Jack's lab.

He looked at the picture of a family, Jack and two wealthy looking adults behind him. He had his father's hair, his mother's skin tone and eyes. Jack sighed and looked at his dinner, this was the closest he could ever get to his parents.

He did not see the world everyone else did

He saw it differently. All the possibilities people ignored.  
So much potential people squandered  
And he had the talents to make everything right, if he wanted. If OTHERS wanted.  
But no, like the possibilities, he was ignored.  
Left alone by his parents, by others...  
So alone...

If they were going to squander his talents, he would use them for fun

"World Domination baby." Jack said, repeating what was basically his motto as he pushed his plate back and stood up. A hard core metal song began to play as he walked through the mansion, dramatically throwing on his black trench coat and attaching his backpack.  
Grabbing his goggles he set them atop his head, entering his lab once more

As Jack went down to his lab, he saw the gift left to him by his grandmother and opened it. "Huh? A puzzle box?" He wondered, picking up the small box and began to examine it. It was about the size of his hand, it was smooth planed with small indents that connected to swirls made of lighter wood.

There was a saying, an old wives tail, amongst smart people.  
God's equation.  
Scientifically the fewest amount of moves needed to complete a rubix cube was 17. Any less and you were as smart as a god.

Jack completed one with 19 moves last he tried, three years ago

He studded the small box for a second before he easily rotated parts, pressed others and a few other small things

 **CLICK!**

"12 moves." He commented as it opened. The box was ALMOST as complicated as a rubix cube, almost. But not harder. He hummed as he opened the lid, looking inside and saw a small mask "Huh? A mask?" He wondered looking at a white mask that had a curved red nose, darkened eye area, a red forehead and smile with bright yellow eyes with thin red swirls "What dumb trinket did you get me now grandma?" He rolled his eyes, reaching his hand in... To find his hand passing right through the mask! "... Nice trick grandma, you can be impressed too easy sometimes." He rolled his eyes again, throwing the box away "Magic, really?" He scoffed as he walked over ready to get to work "Now, let's see." He spoke, bringing up the holographic map. "Europe could be a good start. But then, Asia has a good section." He commented, rubbing his chin

Slowly, crawling out of the opened box, was the white mask, all the while Jack was pondering where to start. Smoke flowed from the box, a pink-ish purple mass. The pink-ish purple mass floated towards Jack, remaining silent as it saw the map.  
 _"Hello."_ A chilling voice echoed

Jack froze as he heard that, he thought that he was the only one in the house aside from his robot butler. Grabbing a device from the table, he turned around with a quick jerk and phased through the pink-purple mist.

He stared at the mist... And screamed

 _"Well, well. Look at you."_ The gravelly shrill voice spoke, floating around Jack _"I take it that YOU are the one who freed me from that infernal puzzle-box?"_

"What... Who the hell are you?!" Jack yelled

 _"I am Wuya."_ The ghost introduced itself. " _The great Heylin sorceress and the most powerful being in the universe!"_ Identifying itself now as a woman, and from the tone of her voice, she spoke with great bravado and pride.

"... What?" He blinked

 _"Seriously? You've NEVER heard of me?"_ Wuya asked with a deadpanned tone _"I conquered the world 1500 years ago."_

Jack just shook his head.

 _"DARN YOU DAAAAAASSSSHHHHIIII!"_ Wuya roared in anger, flying around the lab in rage. True, she couldn't affect anything because she was dead, but it didn't stop her from venting out her frustrations.

"Listen; 'Wuya' was it? I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but magic doesn't exist!" Jack answered although he already knew what he just said was false. This thing was real, he knew it 'This. This is crazy. Magic. Ghosts.' He thought as Wuya was flying around in a great rage.

She soon calmed down, flouting towards Jack with an eerie silence _"I heard that you were...Interested in 'World Domination'?"_ She asked. _"Muttering names of various places?"_

"Yeah? What about it?" He frowned

 _"I can help you."_ She answered. _"I can bring these goals closer to you better than if you do it on your own."_

"Oh yeah? How?" he frowned

 _"There are mystical treasures, my boy. POWERFUL artefacts that can aid us. And I can sense them."_ Wuya answered

"More magic?" He huffed

 _"Do you still doubt your sense? That blasted puzzle box has kept me bound for 1500 years, you are talking to a GHOST!"_ She pointed to the box and then to herself.

"What ARE these things anyway?" Jack asked

 _"They are called-"_ Wuya began to speak

* * *

*At the Temple*

"Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung answered a question, showing an illustration of a man using one of these artefacts to Kimiko.

"'Shen' what?" Raimundo asked

"These artefacts were created by the master of this temple, 'Dashi'. he created them to battle against great evil." Master Fung explained "And since his time others have crafted similar artefacts. The Shen Gon Wu have long since been dormant, scattered across the world."

"How many have there been?" Clay asked, hearing this and being intrigued

"Hundreds. As far as the ones we know of." Master Fung answered. "And each one has a different ability."

"Like what? Being able to dance really well?" Raimundo asked sarcastically.

"Think more along the lines of enhancing your strength, giving you 360 vision, shooting fire, making your limbs like rubber or being able to teleport." Dojo replied

"Whoo-whey! Those sounds some humdingers." Clay commented

"Yes and they can be MOST dangerous." Omi added. "IF in the wrong hands."

"Come on then, let's find them then!" Kimiko said

"It's not that simple." Master Fung answered

"Why not? If they're just sitting around ready to be found, why not grab 'em?" Raimundo asked

"'Cause they haven't been 'activated' yet." Dojo answered. "They're lying dormant. And only **I** can sense them."

"Dormant?" Clay asked

"Yeah, like asleep." Dojo nodded. "They're only active when a time of great evil is upon us."

"How do you 'deactivate' something like that." Kimiko asked

"A LOT of patience and luck." Dojo answered "Some of the Wu where destroyed in that situation."

"Ouch." Kimiko flinched.

"Yeah, well. It is what it is." Dojo answered

"Good night." Master Fung nodded and walked off

"Good night, Master Fung." Omi bowed respectively.

"G'night." The others responded

"So, where is my room?" Raimundo asked

"I will show you." Omi spoke leading the way.

...

...

...

...

...

"We all share?!" Raimundo and Kimiko yelled

"That is correct." Omi answered, rubbing his ears after that loud yell.

"I'm okay with it." Clay answered

"I... I'm not sharing a room with a bunch of boys! I'm not that kinda girl!" Kimiko snapped

"I've got a sister, I'm used to sharing." Clay spoke, trying to reassure her.

"I need my space!" Raimundo explained simply, trying to storm off... To find the door was locked "The-the door. Door's locked!" Raimundo struggled to get it open

"Of course it is. It is curfew." Omi answered, like this was common knowledge

"Great." Kimiko grumbled as she sat down, the light suddenly turning off "The electrics too?" She asked, looking at her phone, with only the light of the screen as the main light.

"Yes, it's time for bed." Omi answered, walking to the room.

"Fine." Kimiko grumbled softly

"So~, getting changed?" Raimundo asked as he looked at her.

"Hentai!" Kimiko growled and... LAUNCHED A FIFE BALL FROM HER HAND AT HIM?!

"GAH!" Raimundo ducked and leapt out of the way with a powerful updraft.

"What the sam-hell?!" Clay gasped

"Ah, THAT means your elemental powers have been activated." Omi spoke, almost tiredly.

"Elemental pose?" Raimundo asked

"I've been doing this since I was ten." Kimiko commented

"You've been hocking fireballs since you were TEN?!" Raimundo responded

"Well, I was cracking earth since I was a nipper." Clay added

"Yeah, but I've only been able to produce sparks or mess around with candle flames until a few months ago." Kimiko explained

"Well, we will begin training with your elemental strengths tomorrow." Omi answered

"Rewind, I'm confused." Raimundo said, waving his arms

"Everything will be explained tomorrow. We need our rest." Omi answered as he got into a futon

"...THAT is our bed?" Raimundo groaned. In front of them there were four futon's, three walls dividing them giving SOME privacy. Clay shrugged and went to the far right, taking off his hat and began to strip off with the wall giving him some privacy. Raimundo grumbled, taking the middle right while the middle left was already Omi's

"I'll...take the left then." Kimiko answered.

"G'night." Clay yawned and nodded off to sleep quickly snoring. The two remaining awake teens turned their heads to Clay's direction and grumbled, getting changed for bed. Raimundo was worse off since he was right next to the cowboy. He soon fell asleep however, his pillow helping

Kimiko sighed, taking off her bracelets and earrings and such. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, making sure that her accessories were in the corner so she didn't accidentally tread on them. She sat down on the bed, waiting for a second... And spoke "Hey, Omi? You up?"

"Yes." He answered simply, letting his mind calm down through meditation.

"... I want to apologize to you." She sighed "For nearly hitting you."

"It is fine." Omi answered sincerely. "I want to apologise to. I did not mean to poke or upset you."

"It's fine." She sighed "I just... Some guys in Japan are real perverts."

"I would not know. I have never left the temple." Omi answered, sad and confused to know what the word 'pervert' meant.

"Yeah... I know. Just wanted to apologize." She assured, going to sleep

"Good night, Kimiko." Omi closed his eyes and fell into his meditative sleep

* * *

*the next day*

The young adults were sleeping soundly, but then the early morning bell gong rang out through the temple from outside; waking up the inhabitants. Omi got out without any problem. Second was Clay, yawning and stretching Third and fourth were Kimiko and Raimundo, who were VERY sluggish. It was especially hard for Raimundo, because of time differences "Urgh...What's the dang time?" Raimundo groaned, dark circles under his eyes

"7 AM." Omi commented

"Seven? Who gets up at seven?" Raimundo asked

"Hmm, mornin' all." Clay spoke, almost chipper. "I slept like a log." There may have been a time difference but he adapted quickly to strange times

"HOW?" Raimundo asked

"Hmm, still sleepy." Kimiko groaned, living in Japan, she didn't have much of a different time-zone problem. After all it was not too far from them

"Time for breakfast." Omi spoke, getting dressed in his own 'room' before waiting for his fellow students.

"Fine." Kimiko yawned, hoping to get a shower and change cloths soon

"Quickly now. Breakfast will not wait." Omi spoke

"Okay, okay. Gimme a minute! Sheesh!" Raimundo answered

Everyone walked out, heading though the temple. Soon, they approached the dining hall, where the monks alongside Master Fung were eating rice "Um...Where's breakfast?" Clay asked innocently.

"Rice." Omi commented

"...THAT is breakfast?" Raimundo asked in dismay

"Yes." Omi nodded

Kimiko sighed and shrugged "Seems normal." She commented, sitting down next to Omi

"I-You-Urgh." Raimundo groaned and sat down at a bowl.

"I'm gonna need at least TEN of these." Clay commented, as he struggled to use his chopsticks.

Kimiko hummed as she ate the rice, finding it bland tasting compared to what she was use to but more filling. Omi ate it in his normal fashion, which was almost one grain of rice at a time. Raimundo, doing his best, tried to eat the rice...but snapped one of his chopsticks in half by accident. He grumbled, deciding to just use his fingers instead. The monks looked at Raimundo with a neutral but disapproving look. Even Omi noted it "That is rude!" He all but shouted, showing his over eagerness

Raimundo swallowed his rice and looked at Omi. "What is?"

"What you are doing! Eating with your hands!" Omi answered

"...My chopstick broke." Raimundo responded with a simple answer

"That is no..."

"Omi." Master Fung stated simply

"I am sorry, Master Fung." Omi apologised and sat back down.

"Raimundo, would you like another chopstick and learn how to use them?" Master Fung asked kindly.

"Nah, I'm not hungry anyway." He grumbled and walked off

"More for me." Dojo spoke, going to the bowl

"... I'll take that free lesson." Clay asked "And these are real touch sticks; Rai must have real stress problems to break them on accident."

"I will talk to him." Master Fung answered "After he has calmed down."

Outside the temple, Raimundo was looking out to the cloud covered mountains and shuddered. It was still early morning and it felt like the world hadn't warmed up yet. He rubbed his arms only for a warm breeze to wash over him  
He felt the warm winds of Rio De Janerio around his arms. it felt like he was home again. He smiled and sighed, holding his arms wide. He felt the wind swirling all around him  
"Much better." He whispered, imagining the smell of his home.

* * *

*with Jack*

Jack was currently working with Wuya now, her explaining about the Shen Gong Wu and their abilities. Jack, of course, found it hard to believe but he could not deny it with this situation  
Magic DID exist.  
But then again, with a 1500 year old ghost floating around his room, it WAS difficult to deny that.

He narrowed his eyes  
Magic, bah. It was some sort of science forgotten to time.  
He just needed a dozen or two, enough tests, and he'd be able to recreate them. The Shen Gong Wu would be made MUCH more effective with science.  
Or at the very least her be able to recreate their powers

 _"What are you doing, Jack?"_ Wuya asked, seeing him type away at his computer.

"Researching. Seeing if any Shen Gon Wu have been found. Track down as many as possible before they activate." He stated simply

 _"The Shen Gong Wu can only be found when they activate. You can't just-"_ Wuya began to speak before Jack interrupted.

"Things have changed in 1500 years. Mankind has evolved past the point of old wives tales and magic." He answered "Besides deactivated they are just... things. Old things. No reason some museum of collector hasn't found and sold a few over the years."

 _"So, you're going to find the Shen Gong Wu by these 'collectors' and 'museums'?"_ Wuya asked

"That's right. Since they're ancient, it would stand to reason that an enthusiast would want them." Jack answered "They probably sell for a lot to. So I'm just going to find pictures of stuff that old, you look through them and I'll steal any Wu that we find."

 _"Very well."_ Wuya answered, looking at the pictures as Jack went through them.

* * *

*at the temple*

"This thing is uncomfortable." Raimundo commented as he, Clay and Kimiko walked out of the temple wearing robes like Omi's. While Kimiko looked very different. Her hair was now black and tied in a ponytail, wearing tight white lycra yoga pants instead of the baggy black ones the guys wore

"Kimiko! Amazing!" Omi gasped making her blush

'He thinks I'm pretty?' Kimiko wondered when...

"Do all girls have the ability to change their hair colour at will?" Omi asked, making Kimiko nearly trip up

"N-No. That was just-" Kimiko almost deadpanned

"Wearing a wig. Calling it now." Raimundo spoke

"Why you..." Kimiko snarled and slammed her heel into Raimundo's foot

"OUCH!" Raimundo yelled in pain. "Jeez! Can't take a joke?"

"It was a simple wash out hair dye." Kimiko frowned "I like dressing up and changing my hair colour."

"Huh, nice idea." Clay answered.

"Hmm." Omi pondered as he heard this.

"No Omi, it won't give you hair." Kimiko joked, not knowing she hit the nail on the head

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Omi gasped making the others blink at him is disbelief

"So... What're we doing now?" Clay asked, trying to break the tension.

"I do believe a good first lesson would be to explain the elements and how you four are connected to them." Master Fung explained

"I already know mine." Omi spoke simply, not trying to boast.

"Omi."

"Right, right, sorry." Omi said, waving his hand nervously as he sat cross legged in front of Master Fung

"Now there are four elements that make up the world. Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. The elements that you four symbolise and make up."

"So like, Little Miss Fireball here can spew parks?" Raimundo asked, pointing to Kimiko with his thumb making her growl in anger, sitting next to Omi in the same fashion

"Exactly." Master Fung nodded "Kimiko is the newest Dragon of Fire, a blazing spirit that controls the burning flame as easily as she breaths."

"Not AS easily." She whispered

"Clay, the Dragon of Earth of the modern day. Strong in will and body, shaking the unmoving stone beneath his feet with every step." Master Fung continued

"Aw shucks." Clay laughed nervously

"And Omi..." Master Fung began but

"I am the Dragon of Water, moving with the steady stream and flowing with the turning tides! Dancing with the rain drops as others do the rhythm of a song!" Omi interrupted proudly

"Omi." Master Fung frowned

"Sorry." He mumbled

"And Me?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow "Wind right? That makes sense. I did always feel like it was trying to comfort me, give me an extra push when on my board."

"That is correct Raimundo. Like the ever changing breeze, you are a free spirit. And like the roaring typhoons, arguably you are potentially the most powerful of the Dragons, young Dragon of the Wind." Master Fung nodded

"Sweet!" Raimundo grinned

"Er... excuse me, Master Fung? What do you mean by arguably?" Kimiko asked, eager to learn

"Because..." Master Fung started but

"Because all elements besides Wind have a Sub-Element. Water with Ice, Earth with Wood and Fire with Lightning. I don't get why the last two are linked, personally." Omi interrupted and scratched his cheek "Because Wind has no Sub-Element it can be seen as the weakest element but if the user trains enough, he can channel the power of wind to such a point he can cut the a mountain in half with a cut thinner than a hair."

"Omi." Master Fung frowned

"Sorry!" Omi repeated

"Wow, just a bowling ball of knowledge ain't ya?" Raimundo commented, half-hearing what Omi said. But being called 'the weakest'? That hit a nerve.

"I have been studying since I could read!" Omi smiled proudly, missing the snark in the comment

'And does not understand sarcasm.' Raimundo thought, looking at him.

"Excuse me, Master Fung. I've a question about my element." Clay raised his hand

"Of course, Clay. What is it?" Master Fung responded

"Well, my element being 'Earth' how do I control it? I mean, when it comes to my everyday stuff, I don't feel the earth work against me, but more FOR me; is that right?" Clay tried to explain

"That is simple Clay, you do not force it." Master Fung explained

"Huh?" The three new dragons blinked

"Think about it. You do not force your arm to move, do you?" Omi asked

"No." Clay answered simply, moving his arm forward simply

"The Earth is an extension of you Clay, just as Fire is part of Kimiko's very soul and the wind reacts to Raimundo's emotions. They are a part of you, just as much as any limb." Master Fung further clarified

"Hmm." Clay flexed his fingers gently and then made a determined fist with a smile. "Good to know. Thank you." He responded with his Southern accent.

Suddenly Dojo yelled, falling to the floor and wiggling around "GAH, EEE, URGH, DAH!" Dojo proclaimed as his body was itching and almost contorting.

"Dojo? What's happening?" Omi asked

* * *

*with Jack*

Jack was still scanning through the internet, until he was interrupted by Wuya giving a loud gasp that grabbed his attention "What?" He asked

 _"It-It's started!"_ Wuya proclaimed

"What has?" Jack asked

 _ **"The Shen Gong Wu. They're AWAKE!"** _Dojo and Wuya answered simultaneously


	2. Search of the Wu begins

**OMAC001** : Personally? I have ALWAYS disliked the Raimundo/Kimiko ship. It was the generic 'opposite attracts' where the girl gets with the 'bad boy' which I just hate. Plus it had no real build up  
Omi and Kimiko, on the other hand, normally worked together as a tag team. There is a potential romance path you could see with how Omi had to grow to understand women and how Japanese culture is. Heck they had great chemistry together. Kimiko was also the one who was always on Omi's side and was nice when he got information he did not understand right  
Also... I just dislike Raimundo. He CHOSE to turn evil, unlike Omi who was basically brainwashed, and never REALLY shown to feel guilty about it. Heck he was rewarded for it by being made an apprentice! He only became good again because he got bored! Plus it seems like the show forgot who the 'main' character was with how much the focused on how 'awesome' Raimundo was as the show went on

 **Superior Tennyson:** Thank you. We tried to expand on his character and not make him a COMPLETE joke. Heck we actually have some good twists planned with him

Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Superior Tennyson** : Glad you like this version

 **Mighty TAB X** : Well, you won't have to wait long.

 **hellfire45** : Won't have to wait long.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Chapter 2, okay. Here we go

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot**

 **Chapter 2: Search of the Wu begins  
**

* * *

The students at the Xiaolin Temple were in shock, hearing that this new 'thing' had 'awakened'. Master Fung immediately rose as he heard that. Omi was stunned also, while the Students of Fire, Earth and Wind were all confused "This is bad. Very bad." Master Fung frowned

"What's bad?" Clay asked

"What's a 'Shen Gong Wu'?" Kimiko followed up

"Ancient artifacts made by several Xiaolin masters, the first being Grand Master Dashi from 1,500 years ago." Master Fung explained, walking into the temple with the students following

"What does this have to do with Dojo acting like this?" Kimiko asked

"I can sense them." Dojo explained "They have all been dormant for thousands of years."

"Oh, that makes sense." Omi answered.

"So which one of these things is active?" Clay asked as they reached a room filled with scrolls

"We will know, thanks to this." Master Fung explained, picking up a random scroll with fancy handles

"What's that?" Raimundo asked

"This is the 'Shen Gong Wu Scroll', the one active Shen Gon Wu who's purpose is revealing activated Wu. When one is activated we can see which one it is." Master Fung answered and opened the scroll to a page with a blue holographic-like circle in the center. "Ah, the 'Mantis Flip Coin'."

"A coin?" Clay asked in confusion

"So what does it do?" Raimundo asked

"It allows the user to freely control their jumps." Master Fung explained "Massively increasing their jumping hight a hundred fold as well as being able to manipulate their fall, able to land on any single piece of rice after jumping a mountain."

"'Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound'?" Raimundo joked

"An apt apparel." Master Fung nodded not understanding the joking reference

"Well! Let's get going!" Dojo called "If the Shen Gon Wu have activated then Wuya has awoken and we need to get them before she does!"

"Before WHO does?" Kimiko asked

"WUYA! If she gets them-" Dojo answered

"Wuya, the ancient Heylin which that Grand Master Dashi battled and defeated, trapping her in a puzzle box 1,500 years ago! Omi gasped, interrupting again

"EXACTLY!" Dojo answered. "We gotta get going!"

"Yeah, like we're taking directions from a gecko." Raimundo deadpanned

"'GECKO'?!" Dojo snapped, before growing to the size of a 40-foot long dragon, looking more ferocious. "Don't EVER. Call me a 'gecko'!"

"Okay!" He squeaked

* * *

*With Jack*

"So you can tell me where the 'Wu' is?" Jack asked, getting into a personal jet.

 _"Of course!"_ She nodded

"Good, you're my locator." Jack answered, putting his goggles on and opened his garage door. "Get in." He ordered

Wuya was cautious as she saw the jet, having not seen the world change in 1500 years, technology was new to her. But she did as she was ordered to...against her pride. She floated next to Jack's head.

"TIME TO FLY!" Jack called, the jet taking off

 _"Gah!"_ Wuya gasped as she saw the jet flying off at great speeds. Seeing how much training this young man had. She had to hold onto his jacket as to not be left behind

"So, where's this 'Mantis Flip Coin'?" Jack asked, getting the location.

* * *

*with the Dragons*

"So where's the Mantis Flip Coin, Dojo?" Omi asked as he and the others gripped onto his scales, trying not to fall off from the sheer heights.

"I'm following my senses. It's somewhere...in. San Francisco." Dojo focused and knew where it was

"San Fran?" Raimundo asked

"Yeah, I hid them around the world years ago. Dashi's orders." Dojo answered. "They may have moved slightly from where I DID put them, but they're still in the vicinity. I can FEEL it."

"Wow, that's amazin', Dojo." Clay spoke as he hung onto one of his scales

"Ow! Careful." Dojo called out as he descended through the sky "We are nearly there!"

"Sorry, never flown a dragon before!" Clay apologized

"How long now?" Kimiko asked

"Not long, I can see the Golden Gate Bridge!" Dojo responded "We're getting close!" Dojo called out, landing on a roof so that they weren't spotted. They landed outside the city, Dojo shrinking back down while the Dragon's jumped off

"Okay, it should be around here somewhere." Dojo spoke out loud.

"We should do the dividing up and observe." Omi spoke

"Huh?" Raimundo and Kimiko asked

"I think he means 'split up and search'." Clay discerned

"Best not to do that." Dojo shook his head

"Why not?" Omi asked

"Cause we don't know where we are and we WILL get lost." Kimiko answered

"Stay close and search kiddos." Dojo ordered

"Aiming to." Rai answered

"So Dojo, which way?" Clay asked, picking him up and put the Dragon into his hat.

"Hmmm." Dojo scratched his chin, humming

"Hey, I see something here." Raimundo spoke, seeing something glint in the distance.

"I see it." Omi nodded and began to jump at insane speeds and heights

"...How?" Raimundo whispered to the air gesturing how big Omi's head was compared to the speeds and heights.

"Training." Dojo stated simply but soon, emerging from the trees before the group, was a black jet.

"What the hell?!" Kimiko screamed. Omi and the team were trying not to get flung back by the jet engines and dug in their feet. Clay having no problem with it.

Emerging from the jet was Jack Spicer. But the Xiaolin Temple group didn't know who it was "... Who the hell is this?" He frowned

"I was about to ask YOU the same. I am Omi! Xiaolin Dragon of Water!" Omi proclaimed

"I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" He laughed

...

"Who?" The Xiaolin group, except Kimiko asked

 **BANG!**

"OOF!" Jack groaned as he fell to the ground. "You don't KNOW?"

The three shook their heads, not reacting much facially

"OH COME ON!" Jack yelled in anger

"I know you. Boy genius. Five PhDs. Son of some of the wealthiest people in the USA." Kimiko spoke, knowing who he was

"SIX actually." He said proudly, standing tall and smiling at her "It's so nice a pretty thing like you recognised me."

"I... er..." Kimiko gulped and felt flattered, but if Jack Spicer was here, he MUST be after the Shen Gong Wu.

"How do you know about Shen Gon Wu?" Omi asked

"I have a Shen Gong Wu tracker." Jack answered simply, emerging was the ghostly Wuya

"Wuya!" Dojo yelled

 _"Ah, Dojo._ " Wuya spoke with a slight hiss in her voice _"How 'good' to see you again, you annoying lizard."_

"I AMA DRAGON AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WUYA! I will stop you!" Omi proclaimed proudly but he was ignored, jumping up high

"So, where's this Wu?" Jack Spicer ordered Wuya.

"Aha! I have obtained the Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi called as he emerged from the trees dramatically

"Um, Omi...That's NOT the 'Mantis Flip Coin'." Dojo deadpanned

"Huh?" Omi blinked, looking at his hand. In Omi's hand was a red and yellow bottle cap that someone had thrown away.

Don't litter kids.

"Ah man!" Omi complained, dropping the item

"This is embarrassing for you." Jack sighed and pressed a button as he looked at them. His jet opened... And a bunch of robots came flying out!

"What are-?" Clay gasped as he saw the robots.

"Jack-Bots, keep them busy." Jack ordered as he went to find the Wu. Two small helicopter blades emerging from his backpack, flying off

"Robots? Nobody said anything about robots!" Raimundo commented

"A Xiaolin Dragon never backs down! And we never surrender!" Omi proclaimed going into the thick of it

 **CLICK**

Rotation guns popped out of the robot's chest suddenly, the guns spinning to life

"OMI GET DOWN!" Kimiko called out as she jumped up and pulled him to the ground face first. The robots shot at the ground, Raimundo and Clay, as they missed Omi and Kimiko.

"OOF!" Clay grunted as he was hit in the chest

"CLAY!" Dojo, Omi and Kimiko yelled, seeing Clay falling to the floor... and suddenly sitting up

"... Those aren't bullets." He blinked. Looking on the ground they saw there were small sponge pellets and beanbags

 _"What do you MEAN those aren't real bullets?"_ Wuya asked as they went off to find the Mantis Flip Coin

"I may want world domination, but VERY against gun violence. All my Jack-Bots are armed with non-lethal rounds, sponge bullets, bean bags. All made to subdue." Jack answered "Besides, blood makes me throw up."

 _"Hmph. There has not been a single war in history that hasn't shed a little blood."_ Wuya humphed.

"Then I'll be the first." Jack answered passionately and confidently when saw something glint in the fields "There it is!" He laughed, flying down at it

The Dragons where having a tough fought battle, as they faced against the machines "These things are hard as steel!" Raimundo complained, holding his hand after he had punched one

"Gold plated titanium alloy, actually!" Jack called back to them, correcting the Brazilian teen

"Hey, Omi hasn't really been doing much fighting." Raimundo frowned seconds later, trying to avoid the negative feeling from him

"Yeah, you're right? You okay partner?" Clay blinked, the two looking behind them to see Omi meditating with his Buddhist spots glowing

"Omi?" Kimiko blinked... And Omi opened his eyes

"Aha! I got it! The Mantis Flip coin is mine!" Jack laughed as he held a coin with red only for a voice to echo through the field

 **"WATER!"** Omi yelled as he jumped up from his spot in the field, water spinning around him in several large rings that splashed lightly as they made turns around his small frame. He jumped forward and began to punch and kick the robots and sometimes even slash his arms in the direction of robots further away. The water acted with him, wrapping around his arms and legs as he tried and shooting out as a small wave-like razer sharp projectile that cut through the robots like butter

"Well I'll be higher than a kite without a string." Clay blinked

"Incredible!" Kimiko gasped "He's upping the pressure of the water as he strikes, to such a high degree it can cut through almost anything! Using the moisture in the air as a weapon!"

"You mean, we can do that?!" Raimundo gasped as he looked at his hands

"No way! That's inhuman!" Jack screamed in shock and fear like a little girl

"No. This is the power of a Xiaolin Dragon!" Omi proclaimed. "You shall not have the Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Try it cueball!" Jack challenged

Omi leapt at Jack, trying to attack him with his monk training, Jack just got higher and flew away from Omi's reach, utilizing his technology. Omi was against the ropes as he tried to reach his foe, even his waves of water where not helping because gravity eventually won "Wh-Whoa!" Omi screamed as he fell into the grass below

"Later losers!" Jack laughed as he flew away, his robots soon following even as he hid how impressed he was

"Wait! Get back here!" Omi called out.

"Chrome-dome, he's gone." Raimundo responded

Omi was silent, staring at the retreating forms of their villains "We lost." Omi frowned

"Looks, we'll try next time. Okay?" Kimiko spoke sadly, trying to reassure him

...

"I have failed... The world is doomed... Evil has the Shen Gon Wu!" Omi cried dramatically after several sad seconds, waterfalls shooting from his eyes

"...From a Wu. That makes you jump better. I doubt it's THAT dramatic." Raimundo deadpanned

"Omi, that is just one Shen Gon Wu. And even then it isn't that strong in the hands of an nonathletic person like Jack. You? Oh yeah, you could become a real power house with your kicks. But you are a trained martial artist." Dojo agreed

"See? We've still got a chance." Clay answered, rubbing his stomach

'He takes failure hard.' Kimiko thought, flinching as she remembered flashes of wrecking her room or shooting a fireball after failing. She signed and reached into her backpack, kneeling next to Omi "Hey, Omi?" She asked

"Yes, Kimiko?" He asked almost lifelessly

"I got you a present." She smiled, passing him a black handheld game console

"Huh? What is this?" Omi asked, looking at the console.

"WHA-?! Is that the new V-Colour SP? That's not even out in Rio yet!" Raimundo asked in shock, seeing the new device.

"It's a game." She smiled at Omi, ignoring the jealous look in Rai's eyes

"A...game? What does it do?" Omi asked innocently.

"You play with it." Kimiko answered showing him a simple monster raising game

"GAH! Miniature monsters!" Omi jumped back as he saw the screen. making Kimiko giggle

Soon, Dojo began to jitter, feeling his scales tingle. "Whoa, Shen Gong Wu alert!"

"What?!" The group gasped

"A second one. It's just activated." Dojo answered, bringing out the scroll. "It's the 'Two Ton Tunic'."

"Sounds heavy." Raimundo joked, the group gathering around

"This Wu, when worn, can grant it's wearer an impenetrable suit of armour." Dojo answered, showing the magically animated pictures "Downside? It is what it's called, it is two tons."

"So, really heavy, but good defense. Got it." Clay answered

"Let's go!" Kimiko called

"Okay, Air Dojo is up and running." Dojo spoke, summoning his strength to grow.

"Where're we headed to now?" Raimundo asked

"Just be quiet, I need to sniff it out." He huffed

'Just asking, no need to get snippy. Sheesh.' Raimundo thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Like this?" Omi asked, Kimiko showing him how to play the game

"Yeah, that's right. See you're getting the hang of it." Kimiko smiled

"Ooh! I shall call him Mochi and he will be my new friend!" Omi said happily, fascinated by the game

"What does 'Mochi' mean?" Raimundo asked

"Can you eat it?" Clay added

"You cannot eat 'Mochi'! He is my friend!" Omi protected the game closely.

Raimundo snickered; reaching out subtly and hitting the consoles 'off' button when Omi wasn't looking making the screen turn black

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOCHI!" Omi screamed as he saw the game was now off. "My new friend! You have been swallowed by the powers of darkness! Do not worry Mochi, I will avenge your death... MOOOOOOCHHHIIIIII!" Omi started to say dramatically before he began outright balling

"Omi, Omi, Omi! It's okay. It's okay. The game has just turned off." Kimiko spoke, glaring at Raimundo "Uncool." She commented, turning it back on

"What? I didn't do anything." Raimundo answered innocently

"Okay guys, We're getting close to the location." Dojo spoke

"Omi, we should put the game away." Kimiko smiled, putting it in her bag

"Yes, yes you are right." Omi nodded

"So what's the location?" Raimundo asked

"Venice, Italy." Dojo answered as he landed, letting them off

"Whoo-we! I never thought I'd see Venice." Clay spoke in amazement.

"Not IN the city, of course. Wasn't built then." Dojo corrected. The group landed near a river a few miles out from Venice, not TOO far from the city

"Think we'll find it this time?" Clay asked as they went searching for it.

"We were closer than Jack, so if we are quick." Kimiko said "He had been flying for about five minutes before Dojo senses the second Wu. With a jet like that and how fast Dojo is, we have a good ten minute head start on the search."

"Good, then we can get the Two-Ton Tunic first!" Omi smiled proudly. as he ran off like a bat out of hell

"Omi! That boy's got a lotta pep." Dojo groaned gently.

"How do you live with him?" Raimundo asked

"He's usually more controlled when he's ambitious. This is his first time out of the temple. So... Yeah, overload." Dojo sighed

"He has more energy than a jackrabbit full of sugar." Clay nodded in understanding

"Yeah, kinda." Dojo nodded

"Right, right, right...Let's find the Two-Ton Tunic." Raimundo spoke walking off. The group looked all over for the tunic, until...

"I have found it!" Omi called out, holding up a brass looking wool tunic.

"What?!" The others ran over, confused at the old shirt that Omi seemed to be holding

"This is the Two-Ton Tunic; right Dojo?" Omi asked

Dojo slithered over and examined the item. "Hmm...Yep, that's the Tunic alright."

"It looks like an old shirt." Kimiko raised an eyebrow

"You sure? Where'd you find it?" Clay asked

"In the river." Omi smiled

"Makes sense." Raimundo nodded. "So, do we head back or are we going for a hat-trick?" ... As they where suddenly attacked by rubber bullets

"GAH!" The group shouted as they were almost getting hit

"Relinquish the Wu, monks!" Jack Spicer's voice proclaimed

"Never!" Omi answered, putting the tunic on.

"Jackbots, Attack!" Jack ordered

 **"TWO-TON TUNIC!"** Omi proclaimed getting in the way of the rubber bullets, protecting his fellow students... And fell face forward as the small thin shirt suddenly became a massive heavy armoured chest plate "OOF!" Omi grunted

Jack looked at the Wu and laughed. "Guess you read the instructions."

"These things have instructions?!" Raimundo gasped only for Kimiko to slap him over the head

"Jack-bots, get the Wu!" Jack called out

"No you DON'T!" Kimiko threw a small fireball from her hands. She flinched, stumbling back from her own kick back

 **BOOF!**

One of the Jack-Bots plummeted to the ground.

"Got one." Raimundo commented, having thrown a rock

"How do we use our elements like Omi did?" Clay wondered, using his brute strength

"Mmmfmm fm mmmffmm maffamma fmaamaf." Omi tried to respond with his muffled voice, not knowing how to deactivate the Wu.

"What was that?" Kimiko asked, lifting his head.

"Ptoo!" He spat out some dirt "You need to focus, bring out your real power. Don't over think, use it. It's a part of you like any limb!"

"Oh, so like, THIS?" Raimundo asked, doing a backflip while causing an updraft knocking a Jack-Bot away "I did it!" He grinned

Meanwhile Clay was still, his hat shadowing his eyes as he focused. He was reaching out, letting his body go numb. Feeling for the Earth itself  
 **"Earth."** He spoke slowly and stepped forward, shooting up a column of earth into a small group of Jack-Bots.

"Whoa!" Kimiko and Raimundo gasped

"Amazing, they can manipulate the elements themselves." Jack whispered to himself, seeing this "But how?"

 _"It's because they are the Xiaolin Dragons. Retreat your toys."_ Wuya answered

"No!" Jack snapped, glaring at Wuya

"Hey, want to burn these guys?" Raimundo asked Kimiko as he began to summon small tornadoes from his feet.

Kimiko sighed, looking for the fire inside her

"Jack-Bots, attack!" Jack proclaimed

'... Where is it...' Kimiko thought, staying still and feeling a warmth inside her

"Kimiko." Omi looked at her. "You can do this."

 **"Fire!"** Kimiko yelled, jumping into the air. As she jumped sparks began to spit from her hands, she spun around and shot out two hand-sized fireballs at the bots. She span around, preforming a backwards flip kick with her foot encased in flames **"FIRE!"** She called out again, louder, kicking at the robots "I've got it!" She cheered happily

Jack looked at the group and saw them fight back, though with the 'bald one' as he thought, was still incapable to fight due to the Tunic. The, what looked like, little kid eventually stood up. He stumbled, trying to stay on his feet

"I-I will fight alongside you." Omi answered, struggling to stand "How do I turn this off?" he frowned

"You say its name." Dojo answered

"Oh. **Two-Ton Tunic!** " Omi realised and deactivated the Wu. The item glowed softly, once again becoming a plane ordinary shirt, Omi joining the battle once more. "Excellent. **WATER!"** Omi focused his energies and summoned jets of water from the water vapor in the air at the robots and he was even more powerful next to a river

 **CRUSH, WHOOSH!**

The robots were rushed away from the torrential waters "What?!" Jack yelled

"You. Are NO MATCH, for a Xiaolin Dragon, Jack Spicer!" Omi proclaimed as he took a proud stance with his Xiaolin marks glowing

"'Xiaolin Dragon'. I'll have to remember that." Jack pondered and left. He quickly got in his jet and flew off, flipping the finger as he went

"Oh, that is NOT cool!" Raimundo flipped him off right back.

"Hmm...What does that gesture mean? Is it a form of greeting?" Omi asked, giving the gesture but not really understanding it.

"We'll explain later Omi." Kimiko smiled


	3. The first Showdown

**Naruto Hatake** : Yes, MOST people support this pairing. Or they pair Kimiko with Chase Young. When, in my opinion, I have always seen a connection between Omi and Kimiko

 **Josh Spicer** : Actually it is still going strong today. The only fics I have been able to find of OmiXKimiko are fics I have written (this one and another Xiaolin Showdown fic I have written)  
Also we are only three chapters in

 **Mighty TAB X** : Neither. We have an interesting storyline planned for him.

 **61394** : I know. That's why I said that.

 **Guest** **chapter 2 Jun 2** : Trust me. He will be going awesome.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Actually Omi was the only one who 'mocked him' and even then that was just from his TONE when, when you look at his words, he was trying to be a friend. And yes Raimundo CHOSE to turn evil.  
Wuya promised him STUFF, cars and games and pizza whenever he wanted. In the next showdown the others where cheering for him with Omi throwing in ONE arrogant comment but that's because Omi's character flaw is pride and he joined Wuya.  
He then rejoined the others when he got BORED of the stuff Wuya gave him  
And the thing about Raimundo studying was stupid. Omi has trained with his element and learnt about the Wu HIS ENTIRE LIFE but Raimundo became an expert after ONE NIGHT reading **A** scroll?  
And EVERYONE did that thing all the time.

Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Josh Spicer:** Wait and see. We've got plans.

 **Firem78910** : We haven't even REVEALED the Sword of Storms yet. Give us a chance.

 **Guest chapter 2 . Jun 2** : If anything we're making him MORE of a threat.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Wait and see. But I can't give anything towards the Naruto story, that's all Grey's and YuGiOhFan163's.

 **Monkey D Critic** : That's why we added it.

 **AceStarKnight** : Please don't 'demand', that's rude. But here's the next chapter and we hope that you enjoy.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Well we really are going strong, aren't we?

Well I hope you all like this

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot**

 **Chapter 3: The first Showdown  
**

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons were now recuperating in Venice, while they were there they decided to get some lunch "I do not understand what anyone is saying." Omi blinked, still wearing the Two Ton Tunic while the others had gotten changed

"It's Italian, Omi. We're in Italy." Dojo answered as he sat next to him.

"But, I thought we were in 'Venice'." Omi responded

"Venice IS in Italy. We gotta get Fung to increase your social knowledge." Dojo responded, mumbling the second part.

"Always wanted to go here!" Kimiko smiled. Kimiko was dressed in a blue shirt with black booty shorts and blue shoes; her hair was still its natural black but tied back into a ponytail.

"It's nice I guess." Raimundo shrugged

"It's an adventure, Rai. I think we're all allowed a break every now and again." Clay spoke, walking with drinks in his hand "Besides, this place is much nicer than the farm."

"You lived on a farm?" Omi asked

"What's that like?" Kimiko added

Clay was silent, trying to think of the right words... And thinking... And thinking... And thinking... And thinking... And...

"A~nd, we broke his brain." Raimundo joked lightly

"Don't be rude." Kimiko glared

"I'd have to say...'Busy'." Clay answered. "I worked at my family's farm."

"Interesting." Omi nodded

"Dang, no wonder your affinity is 'Earth'." Dojo commented with the others nodding in agreement

"So what's next? It's one Wu each." Raimundo asked

"There are at LEAST a hundred Wu kid, not much can be done with just two." Dojo rolled his eyes

"And the two activated aren't gonna win any major victories." Clay followed up

"Exactly." Dojo nodded

"So what now? Wait around while Spicer gets a jump on the next Wu?" Raimundo asked

"Relax! We can take in the sights. The Wu won't all be activating at once." Dojo waved off

"So it is progressive. And besides, it will also give us new knowledge about the world." Omi understood and thought aloud before he ran off eagerly, seeing something that caught his eye

"Where's he goin'?" Clay asked

"Never been out of the temple, cowboy. He's running around at something shiny probably." Raimundo answered

"Hmph!" Kimiko frowned and stomped his foot before following Omi

"Hnn!" Raimundo flinched as he rubbed his foot.

"You got the lady mad." Clay shrugged

* * *

*With Jack*

"So, the Mantis Flip Coin is the first in our arsenal." Jack pondered, looking over the coin Wu in his hand. It was mainly gold but with a square hole cut in the centre and red patterns in the middle.

 _"Yes, one of many."_ Wuya nodded

'Perhaps I could reinvent this. Unlock its powers and apply them to other items.' Jack thought to himself. After all its power was JUMPING, how impressive was THAT? Heck the 'Two-Ton Tunic' was more impressive. TRUE invulnerability. Apply that to body armour, you'd become indestructible. Of course weight was an issue but he could have at least found a compromise while working on a perfect solution

 _"AH!"_ Wuya gasped as she shuddered and sensed another Shen Gong Wu.

"What?" He asked, her scream nearly making him go deaf

 _"Another Shen Gong Wu has activated! The 'Eye of Dashi'!"_ Wuya gasped

* * *

*with the dragons*

"They Eye of Dashi?" The group asked

"Uh-huh. A necklace that can produce limitless amounts of lightning." Dojo answered, showing the Wu in its illustration. It was a rhombus-shaped pendant with an elongated hexagonal gem in the center, on the bottom and sides were curved protrusions and a small hole at the top which could make it a necklace.

"Amazing." Kimiko gasped

"Wow. Talk about bling." Raimundo whistled

"What is 'bling'?" Omi asked

"The cool way of saying 'jewellery'." Raimundo answered

"Oh." Omi nodded

"It is not cool." Kimiko said in reply

"So where's the Wu, Dojo?" Clay asked

"Hmm, I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Dojo responded as he was concentrating. "This way!" Dojo yelled, growing and flying up as he scooped the four onto his back

"Whoa-oa!" The group gasped as they flew off

"Here we go again." Clay groaned, the way Dojo swayed in the air not settling well with his stomach

"Sorry Clay, but PLEASE; IF you throw up, do it over the side." Dojo spoke

Omi was looking down at the Shen Gon Wu he was wearing, thoughtful 'Is there a way I can use this properly?' He thought, thinking back to when he first used it. He felt so stupid in that situation

"Omi, are you alright?" Kimiko asked

"Y... Yes." he nodded nervously

"It'll be okay. Okay?" Kimiko responded, wanting to hold his hand to reassure him...but she wasn't ready to let go of the balance.

"Okay." He nodded

"Okay guys, we're getting close to the Eye of Dashi." Dojo spoke, getting closer. "Random rocky and grassy terrain... No idea where."

"Then we'll have to look around." Raimundo answered

"Knowing Dojo? Somewhere high up." Kimiko joked

"Alright, I'll check the ground." Clay answered.

"I'll check the tree lines." Raimundo followed before he took off, basically flying form a small tornado that appeared under his feet "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"...Well, he seems to be having fun." Kimiko commented

"Right." Omi nodded, running off

"Shall WE split up?" Kimiko asked as she got off Dojo's back.

"Yep, hopefully, we've gotten here before that 'Jack' kid." Dojo responded

"Yeah, hopefully." Kimiko nodded

"So, how'd you know him?" Dojo asked. "I mean, you know who he is."

"He's a rich kid and smart, he's been in the paper a few times." She shrugged

"Huh, so you don't know him personally." Dojo answered

"No." Kimiko responded, shaking her head "My father has tried to invite his family around for dinner, wanting to talk to Jack to make new hardware, but the kids parents never responded. I feel like he might have been plotting to set up an arranged marriage between us, now that I think about it."

"Really? Your dad would've put you through that?" Dojo asked, saddened to hear it.

"That's Japanese culture." She shrugged "It's uncommon but some parents do it to assure their child has someone."

"Jeez...Guess some stuff hasn't changed in 1500 years." Dojo answered.

"Yeah." Kimiko said 100% honestly

Over by Omi, he was looking around near the cliff side and noticed a protruding branch. Which housed something shiny in its leaves "My friends! I believe I have found it!" He called and unfortunately, there was Jack Spicer's jet finally arriving "Oh no!" Omi gasped as he went to find the shiny object in the bush.

" _Down there, Jack!"_ Wuya ordered, pointing downwards.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi glared

"Hello, Chrome-Dome." Jack responded, dropping down using his copter-pack. "That Wu is mine!"

"Never!" Omi yelled

Meanwhile the others where once again being attacked by Jackbots "How did these guys get here?" Raimundo asked, kicking one away

"That 'Spicer' kid must've been following us!" Clay answered, stomping the ground to attack a bot. He noticed a bolder near the top of the mountain and grinned

"Clay? Are you insane, that things too big! You can't lift it!" Kimiko gasped

"It's not the weight..." Clay stared as he focused and stomped hard. The ground shacking, the rocks under the bolder breaking and the massive sphere of earth fell and crushed a bunch JackBot's "... It's how you use it."

"Wow, good work." Kimiko answered

"Nice one." Raimundo gave a thumbs up.

Clay gave a thumbs up, grinning

"Let's hope Omi's found the Eye of Dashi." Dojo spoke, getting into Clay's hat.

"Hey! Get outta there!" Clay huffed

Omi was jumping and dodging, nearing the Eye "The Eye of Dashi!" Omi gasped as he saw the glint of the ruby. He jumped, his fingers grasping the item

"Got it!" Jack answered, catching the pendant in his hand...and the Eye of Dashi began to glow. "What's this?"

"It is a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi answered

"A what?" Jack frowned

"A 'Xiaolin Showdown'; it's where two warriors fight over a Shen Gong Wu, wagering their own in combat to determine the winner of the prize and the opponent's Wu." Dojo answered as the group were now there with the green dragon on his shoulder

"So how do we sort this out?" Jack asked.

"Through a match of skill. I wager, my Two-Ton Tunic, against YOUR Mantis Flip Coin; Jack Spicer." Omi spoke

"Fine. I accept." He responded. "What's the game?"

"The game is 'Pillar Jumping', first to reach the end wins." Omi answered.

"Okay." Jack nodded.

 **"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"** Omi proclaimed loudly as the world around them began to shape and transform.

"What?" Jack blinked, the group looking in shock as the world morphed around them magically

"Yeah, never let it be said that Xiaolin Showdowns aren't creative." Dojo answered as he was between Jack and Omi. **"GONG YI TAN PAI!"**

"Huh?" The two contestants looked down at Dojo in confusion

"...That means 'Go'." Dojo pointed forwards.

"All I need to know." Jack smiled, pushing Omi and taking off running

"GAH!" Omi screamed, almost falling off before he got his footing back. "That was a dirty trick!"

"Aren't there any rules?" Raimundo asked.

"Just finish the Showdown. Anyone can use tactics that don't break the imposed rules." Dojo answered as he returned to their side "And the rules for this showdown are simply 'jump to the Wu'."

"So, we gotta be specific." Clay answered, rubbing his chin.

Jack and Omi were jumping from one pillar to the next, while dodging sideways shooting pillars that tried to hit them **"GAH! MANTIS FLIP COIN!"** Jack called out, activating the Wu and leapt skillfully out of the way. He was jumping very far, easily clearing fifteen feet at a time 'This. This is AMAZING!' He thought as he didn't get dizzy and continued to run "Hahahaha!" He laughed

"Is he...enjoying himself?" Raimundo asked

"Gah! I CANNOT lose! **WATER!"** Omi proclaimed as he focussed his energy and struck forwards. He used it to propel himself like a rocket, flying fast. Omi flew through the air as the pillars came at him. **"TWO-TON TUNIC!"** He proclaimed, using the Tunic's ability to defend himself from the oncoming pillars and crushed through them 'It's not the weight; it's how you use it!' Clay's voice echoed in his mind

"Looks like he learned something." Kimiko spoke

"What the?" Jack Spicer gasped as he saw Omi rocketing towards him at top speeds.

Omi crashed into his back, pressing a button "Ow..." He grunted as the Wu deactivated and Jack suddenly took off, flying in the wrong direction as his backpack activated

"Shoot!" Jack screamed as he tried to get back into the race but was too far away. "What the hell?!"

"Omi must've activated his backpack." Raimundo guessed

"GO FOR IT, OMI!" Kimiko called out

"The power of the On/Off switch!" He smiled at the two, back flipping and grabbing the Wu The world began to shift back to normal, back before the Xiaolin Showdown and Omi now had the Mantis Flip Coin and Eye of Dashi alongside his Tunic.

Jack Spicer got up from the ground and groaned. "So...THAT was a 'Xiaolin Showdown'. Interesting." He said, standing up and brushing the dirt from his black cloths "Until next time, Xiaolin Dragons." Jack spoke, going back to his jet. The jet let off a sonic boom, racing off

"Good work, Omi. Score one for the good guys." Clay patted the young monk's back.

"Yeah, these things are real cool." Raimundo nodded, snatching the Eye of Dashi off Omi

"Hey!" Kimiko spoke.

"So, this Wu shoots out lightning?" Raimundo asked, looking into the ruby "Sounds awesome!"

"Careful! Don't point it at yourself!" Dojo answered while swiping the Wu away

"Awe." Raimundo frowned, not getting to use the Wu. He crossed his arms, grumbling

"Let's head home. We don't want any other accidents or anything." Kimiko spoke.

"Right." Dojo nodded, growing "Next stop, the Xiaolin Temple."

* * *

*Time Skip*

Jack was silent, flying through the air _"FOOL! You had the Shen Gong Wu in your grasp! How could you lose them?_ " Wuya snapped

"The ability to manipulate the elements." He commented

 _"What?"_ Wuya asked

"They are able to manipulate elements. I didn't know about that." Jack answered. "We may have had a setback now, but from defeat comes knowledge." He grinned evilly, laughing "Oh this is great! Finally, a challenge to my brilliant mind! What I've always wanted! What's a villain without their nemisis?! Hahahahahaha! Just you wait, Xiaolin Dragons, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, has chosen YOU to be his nemisis! Our battles shall be GLORIOUS! World Domination baby! Ahahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Rahahahahahahaha!"

Wuya blinked as she realised she chose well for a partner to collect the Wu. Someone to manipulate so she could regain her power _'Yes...yes I can use him.'_ Wuya thought to herself _'Soon I will be beautiful again! Powerful again! Invincible! I will rule! And this time... No one can stop me!'_

* * *

*back at the temple*

"Very good, Young Monks. You've made a good start on your journey." Master Fung spoke, putting the Wu away in a special safe They reached a small building filled with bells, Master Fung pulling some of the bells

"Huh, neat." Raimundo spoke, seeing the combination. With a final ding a large set of stairs appeared, circuiting a golden pot and into a deep cavern

"So, what now? We've got the first three Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko spoke

"And many more to come." Master Fung nodded, walking down the stairs. Master Fung reached out and pulled out a seemingly normal part of the wall, revealing a secret draw. He put the Mantis Flip Coin in, walking down further down the stairs

"So this is where we'll store the Wu?" Kimiko asked

"Of course." Master Fung nodded "It shall keeps them safe."

"Fair enough." Clay answered

"Here, Master Fung." Omi spoke, handing over the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Thank you." Master Fung nodded, folding it and putting it away

"And lastly, the Eye of Dashi." Dojo spoke, handing it over.

"Thank you Dojo." He nodded

'I wanted a go with that.' Raimundo thought pouting to himself.

"We shall begin training with the Wu and your elements tomorrow. Once again, congratulations." Master Fung nodded

Omi bowed as the remaining monks gave their own responses and headed back up the stairs "Do not worry Master Fung! I shall teach them well!" Omi smiled

"As I hope they will teach YOU just as much, Omi." Master Fung nodded

"Huh?" Omi blinked as they came to a stop in the field

"What do you mean, Master Fung?" Omi asked

"Omi. I brought them here to teach you." Master Fung explained

Omi blinked in shock, being both teacher AND student in the monks.

"... WHAT?!"

"We're here to help HIM?" Raimundo asked

"How?" Kimiko asked

"Teach him about your lives and the world." Master Fung answered. "Omi has been sheltered here all his life." He reached out, patting Omi's head "Teach him about people. About friends. About things he would have never thought of, like using the Tunic to up his momentum using gravity or using the On switch with Jack Spiders backpack. He thought to do that because he spent time with all of you."

"Huh, I guess that IS true." Raimundo answered

"Sounds fun." Kimiko smiled

"Don't worry Little Guy. We'll teach ya right." Clay gave Omi a thumbs up.

"I... Okay..." He blinked

"There we go." Master Fung smiled fatherly. "I am proud of all of you. Now dinner should be done soon."

"Great. Is it different than breakfast?" Raimundo sighed in relief and was met with a frown "...More rice?" Raimundo asked

Nodding was the only response he received

* * *

*time skip*

The Monks were getting ready for bed, after a deserved dinner. Rice with pawns

"Well...More filling than breakfast." Raimundo spoke

"Rice IS filling, junk food junky." Kimiko rolled her eyes, having put a curtain in front of her section and was getting changed

"What IS 'junk food'?" Omi asked

"Stuff that tastes better than what we got." Raimundo answered

"I admit partner, this rice hasn't got much flavour but junk food is just as bad." Clay argued

"Whatever." Raimundo sighed and fell to sleep on his 'blanket'. He grumbled, going to sleep

"Kimiko?" Omi asked, turning to her wall.

"Yes?" Kimiko asked back

"I hope to learn more form everyone." Omi answered

"Really?" she blinked

"Yes." Omi nodded honestly. "Good night."

"Really?" She blinked again "You don't want to talk?"

"I don't know if I can be honest." Omi answered. "I mean...there has been a lot going on."

"Really?" She asked, a bit upset

"I DO WANT to talk to you...but I don't know where to begin. Visiting San Francisco, Venice, the Showdown." Omi answered, admitting it openly "I am a bit... Overwhelmed."

'Omi.' Kimiko thought gently. "It's okay; people get overwhelmed a lot every day, too." She pulled the curtain aside, sitting in front of him

"K-Kimiko?" Omi gasped seeing her dressed in just a baggy red shirt, baggy red silk trousers and her black hair hanging around her head unbound 'Oh my gosh.' Omi thought as he saw a girl in her pyjamas. He didn't know why but he was mesmerized

"Omi? Are you okay?" Kimiko asked

"... Pretty..." He mumbled, his brain not working

Kimiko blushed and tucked her hair back. "Thank you."

"H... Huh?" Omi blinked, not realising what he said

"Omi... What's the temple like?" Kimiko asked nervously

"Oh, it's very homely. But then again, I have lived here all my life." Omi answered

"It's just... Me being a girl... I'm nervous." She blushed. Omi did not know what to do, his zero experience with girls making him draw a blank... He reached out and patted her shoulder nervously; unsure if this was the right thing to do. Kimiko looked at Omi and smiled gently, thinking this was his way of reassuring her from his lack of experience She laughed softly, sitting back with a smile "Thanks Omi... So you've seriously never saw a girl before me?"

"Never." Omi answered. "You're my first."

Kimiko blushed at his wording and coughed "What about your mother?"

"I never knew her. I was left here at the temple." Omi answered honestly "Master Fung and the other monks are the only family I have ever known."

"Oh... Omi... I'm sorry." Kimiko said sadly and sighed "My mother died when I was eight. Killed in a car accident."

"I'm... Sorry." Omi said sadly, not sure what else he could say

"It's fine. I know she's still looking out for me." Kimiko smiled

"How do you know?" Omi asked

Kimiko replied by showing a small pendent she had under her shirt "This."

"Oh, that is very shiny." Omi whispered, seeing it

"It's a charm my mother gave me. I never take it off." Kimiko explained

"As powerful as a Shen Gong Wu." Omi thought aloud, thinking of how much Kimiko thinks so highly of it.

"No, it's not powerful." She smiled and laughed "It just means a lot to me."

"That is what I meant." Omi smirked back

"Keep it down, trying to sleep." Raimundo grumbled

Omi and Kimiko smiled and started to laugh

* * *

*With Jack*

Jack was looking over the Shen Gong Wu that they had already discovered. Making a list of them into two columns, 'Xiaolin' and 'Heylin'. The latter being what Wuya said was her alignment. Jack was also looking at the abilities of the Wu were used and trying to replicate their abilities using combat footage. So far he had no Wu. No data on the Eye of Dashi. And no hints on the Tunic or Coins abilities. Well, no hints apart from what he could remember.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Wuya asked

"Making records, information. Things we can use." Jack answered without turning around

 _"That is a waste of time! You should be training and thinking of ways to stop those pesky monks!"_ Wuya hissed

"THAT is exactly what I'm doing." Jack answered. "By knowing WHAT we're facing against I can counter it."

 _"Oh please. Your science is nothing compared to the magic of the Shen Gon Wu!" Wuya scoffed_

 **THUD!**

Wuya was taken back by Jack's fist on his computer's dashboard.

"We're not using stone tools and wearing leather armour, Wuya. 1500 years have passed. Humans have advanced more in the last 50 years than you have. We've gone to the moon, created medicine that would be considered 'witchcraft' to you that has saved MILLIONS of lives. If, no, WHEN I replicate the abilities of the Wu, mankind can become even GREATER!" Jack answered, getting up and turned around and glared at her.

 _"In my age we could do that withoutall your science."_ She glared back _"It wasn't SCIENCE that keeps my soul in this world, is it?"_

Jack glared at Wuya as she did back at him.

They both looked away seconds later, having had enough

Jack sat back down at his computer and began calculations on the Wu.

Wuya went off her way

 _'Stupid so called 'villain' who does not even use bullets.'_ she thought angrily

Jack continued to analyze the Wu that were used and tried to think of a logical counter measure for them. Perhaps there was a Wu that could do that?


	4. Slow and Steady

**TheSilverboar:** You know what? I'd accept that interpretation of Raimundo's character... except for the fact Wuya went 'look at all the _things_ you could have' and Raimdundo joined the good guys again because he got BORED, even stated that in the show a few times before he went against Wuya  
And yes I agree that all of the dragon's had problems at the beginning, that's the point  
Also I do not feel like I am being too harsh on Raimundo as I have just been stating my DISLIKE of him as a character, my own PERSONAL OPINION, not how he would be treated in the story. Heck we actually have plans to try and make his redemption better. I hate giving spoilers for my stories but Raimundo will be on the bad guys for much longer and will also be seeing how he made the wrong choice much more in-depth.

 **61394** : He has not seen the 'super powered' Wu yet. He hasn't seen a necklace that shoots lightning out of it so he is mainly being disbelieving that it actually works.

Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : That would be a good point for when they activate.

 **Rai Kage Tsuki** : It wasn't on the show, we went with a good enough reason for its reveal.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Thanks Mighty.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot**

 **Chapter 4: Slow and Steady  
**

* * *

We are now at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were in the middle of a training program that Master Fung had set up. Omi was helping the three understand and get use to using their elements, the three gradually getting the hang of it and now, they were in a training course, set up by Master Fung. Climbing walls, hoops, swinging training dummies; it was more an obstacle course

Omi had gone through, being told to take it slow. His years of training and experience made it every easy for him, giving a starting time of 1 minute 30. And now it was the others turns

Omi predicted Raimundo to be the fastest because of his speed and the wind, but if he was too reckless he'd be second. Meanwhile Kimiko was clearly skilled with gymnastics so that could lead to her victory. It was tough to call and the aim of the goal was to collect a plus dog from the finish line.

"Raimundo, are you ready?" Master Fung asked, prepared

"Yep." Raimundo stretched a little and began to feel his wind energy flow through him. He took off, basically flying over large jumps. He whooshed through the rings and jumped over the ledges, ducking and dodging the sparring dummies, getting hit in the back a couple of times, but he managed to get the plush dog... and landed face first into a wall "Ow." Raimundo groaned as the time stopped

"1 minute 50 seconds." Master Fung spoke as he clicked a stopwatch "Very well done."

Raimundo pulled himself out of the wall and handed back the dog. Rubbing his face from the pain "Sweet." he mumbled

Master Fung immediately put the dog back and turned to Kimiko. "Ready, Kimiko?" He asked

"Yes." She bowed, getting ready

"Then begin." Master Fung clicked the stopwatch and saw Kimiko leap and dodge the training dummies and leapt over walls

 **"Fire!"** She used small blasts of fire to give her extra hight in jumps, jumping and flipping around the course

Omi looked on at Kimiko, seeing her gracefulness as a gymnast coupling with her fire element. He smiled softly in wonder

"Ha! Got it!" She cheered as she flipped and caught the dog.

"2 minutes 12 seconds." Master Fung answered. "Well done."

"... What?!" She groaned

"Considering you are all still getting used to your elements, I would say that you have great potential. The last dragon of fire didn't complete this course until 3 minutes had passed." Master Fung answered

"Clay, it is now your turn." Master Fung spoke respectfully.

"Yes Master Fung." Clay nodded, doing a few stretches and breathing exercises before he began.

"His element is 'Earth', slow as a rock." Raimundo joked to Omi.

"Ready?" Master Fung asked, Clay nodded back. "Then begin."

Clay soon turned around and went to the finish line, which was directly behind them and picked up the dog. "Here you go. I think I shaved a few seconds off your time." Clay joked respectfully

Omi blinked as he saw Clay hand over the dog to Master Fung. "4 seconds, excellent time."

"What?! That's cheating!" Raimundo yelled "You're a cheater!" He pointed to Clay.

"Honestly, I didn't see the point of all that runnin' and jumpin' as long as I got the dog." Clay defended "Try goal WAS just to get the dog, right?"

"That...IS true." Omi nodded, realising the wisdom in Clay's words.

"So who cares how I did it when it didn't break any rules?" Clay asked

"My FACE cares!" Raimundo answered

"You're just jealous YOU didn't think about it." Kimiko grinned

"Yeah, neither did you!" Raimundo answered

"That isn't enough!" Master Fung called out sternly but with authority, not raising his tone. "You ALL need to learn a lesson from this."

"Yes Master Fung." They all nodded

"Now, I want you to learn from each other for the rest of the day. Try and see how the other thinks." Master Fung answered before he walked off

"Way to go." Raimundo grumbled

"Hey, it's your fault!" Kimiko glared

"I'M not the one who cheated." Raimundo huffed

"As Master Fung said, he didn't." Omi pointed out

"Whatever." Raimundo groaned and walked away.

"Something tells me...It's gonna be a long day." Clay sighed

"Yeah." Kimiko nodded in agreement before she noticed that Omi was missing

"Omi?" Kimiko blinked as she looked around.

"Omi!" Clay yelled

"Omi? Where'd you go?" Kimiko called out

The two ran off, seeing Omi jumping around and unlocking the Wu vault "Omi! What're you doing?" Both asked

"Oh, hello!" He smiled and waved

"Omi, no offence you what in tarnation are ya doin'?" Clay asked

"I was planning on training with the Shen Gon Wu." He explained in embarrassment

"Oh." The cowboy answered

"Couldn't you just ask Master Fung?" Kimiko responded

"I'm scared he'd say no." Omi admitted

"Okay, look. This ain't gonna sit right with me but...WHICH Wu are ya thinkin' of usin'?" Clay asked

"I was going to start with the Mantis Flip Coin. I was curious what it would do for me, as it gave Spicer who is very unathletic skills similar to my own." Omi explained, Clay and Kimiko understanding the situation as they had been in his shoes. He was basically acting like a little kid who wanted to play with a new toy without his parent finding out

"Well, since it's JUST that one..." Clay mumbled.

"Only IF WE'RE with you." Kimiko answered "I want to try the Eye of Dashi."

"Ain't that a little TOO much? The scroll said that it packs a wallop." Clay answered

"Well I'm going to be controlling lightning at one point. Best to start training." She shrugged

"I *sigh* fine. I'm takin' the tunic, just to be safe." Clay answered "Wouldn't hurt."

"So that us all 3 then...Let us practice." Omi smiled, seeing that they would be joining him. He smiled, the stairway opening

"Going somewhere, Young Monks?" A voice spoke respectfully from behind them.

"Ah!" They all yelled

It was Master Fung, he didn't looked angry at them, more disapproving "Do you care to explain?" Master Fung asked, looking down at them

"Master Fung, we-we were just going to practice with the Shen Gong Wu." Omi answered, looking down in shame

Master Fung looked at them and noticed Omi's tone "Omi. I am disappointed in you. If you had asked, I would not have said no." He commented

"Y-you would have?" Omi asked sadly

"Yes." He nodded and walked away

"I guess we should go?" Clay asked

"Yes...yes, we should." Omi answered disheartened, knowing he had failed Master Fung. He walked off, his head hung low

* * *

*With Jack*

Jack smirked, holding some blue cloth in his hand "So...THIS, is the 'Third Arm Sash'." Jack commented as the sash was in his hands "Interesting."

 _"Yes, able to give you a prehensile limb at your will."_ Wuya answered.

"France of all places. Well, there were worse places, I'll admit." Jack answered, ordering a drink from a cafe. He wrapped the blue cloth around his waist, forming the belt **"Third Arm Sash."** Jack proclaimed and immediately, it sprung to life, acting on Jack's accord. "I might have a use for this particular Wu." He grinned, laughing evilly. But his evil laughter was cut short...by a wandering mime who was mimicking him. "Hey! Knock it off!" Jack glared

The mime just copied him, acting all huffy, without saying a word.

Jack glared, using the Third Arm Slash to throw the Mime into a wall "...I HATE mines." Jack grumbled,

 _"Yes...AH! Another Shen Gong Wu has appeared!"_ Wuya gasped

* * *

*at the temple*

Dojo was shuddering once again, this time not for the Third Arm Sash. "Kids, we got another Wu activated!" He called out

"Which one?" Raimundo asked as he was the only one around

"The Fist of Tebigong." Master Fung said, opening his scroll

"This Wu gives its user one mean punch, enough to cause a mini earthquake." Dojo followed up "It is very powerful and dangerous."

"Okay, So WE gotta get it before Spicer...where're the others?" Raimundo asked

"Here!" Kimiko called

"Alright then...what happened? You guys seem down." Raimundo asked

"Nothing." Omi commented

"Come on, we've got a Wu to get." Dojo spoke, transforming into his giant form

"DOJO! NOT INSIDE!" Master Fung yelled, the group nearly crushed

"Sorry." Dojo apologised as he filled the room

* * *

*time skip*

The Dragons where on Dojo's back, flying through the air "So where'd this fist ,Dojo?" Clay asked

"Should be around here somewhere, I left it hidden in a village around here 1500 years ago...Must've up and left." Dojo answered

"Damn." Kimiko frowned

"The Village may have disappeared but you can still sense the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked

"Of course." Dojo answered "It's around here somewhere."

"So, split the party and try and find it like last time?" Kimiko asked not liking they kept doing this

"Nah, I doubt it'd come to that. We're almost there!" Dojo answered, lowering down to the ground. The dirt kicked up, everyone jumping off

"Okay, so we're looking for a big metal fist." Raimundo spoke

"A big BRONZE metal fist." Omi corrected with a slightly pompous tone

"Just hope we get to it first before-" Kimiko thought aloud before they heard a jet engine

"Already?!" Raimundo complained

"Quickly now!" Omi called out **"WATER!"** He yelled, rocketing up

"Omi, WAIT!" Kimiko called out.

"Dang it, kid." Clay sighed

"Come on, we gotta get the Wu!" Raimundo responded as he launched into the sky with a blast of wind

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko called out

"I'll look for the Wu. You guys handle Spicer's bots." Clay called out, using the earth to travel.

"Boys." She sighed

Spicer was currently in his jet, seeing the Xiaolin Dragons attack him. "Dang it. I have to find the Fist of Tebigong." He frowned, flinching as the jet was hit by Omi's hard head "OOF! That monk. **THIRD ARM SASH!"** He called out, activating his Wu. The Wu opened the jet door, Jack flying out of the jet

"Huh?" Omi gasped as he saw the Wu and was slapped away by it. "GAH!" he yelled in shock and confusion

Down on the ground, Clay was looking around for the Wu, but it was difficult. Too much grass and not enough metal. He frowned, taking a deep breath and focusing 'Okay...Let's focus.' Clay thought as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and began to scan the field. He didn't open his eyes, using the earth to listen for him 'Where are you?' He thought silently...and then found it.

"Hiya!" Kimiko yelled, kicking the head off a Jackbot

"Where's Spicer?" Raimundo asked as he sliced a Jackbot in two

"Don't know." Kimiko cursed

 **"THIRD ARM SASH!"** Jack's voice called out as he raced down to find the Fist of Tebigong only to see Clay's hand atop the Wu

"Got it!" Clay smiled as Jack landed his hand on the Wu, causing it to glow.

"Looks like its a showdown, big guy." Jack laughed

"Sure looks like it." Clay responded

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdon, cowboy." Jack called out, not knowing Clay's name yet

"Clay."

"Whatever. The game is catch the robin. My third arm sash against your Eye of Dashi! First to grab the robin with their bare hands wins!" Jack stated quickly

"Okay, I accept." Clay responded

 **"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"** The two proclaimed. Flashes filed the area, large apple trees hundreds of miles high bursting from the ground

"Whoa!" Kimiko, Omi And Raimundo gasped as the showdown was initiated, being in the audience again. They held onto a tree's branches as it rocketed up, jumping off and landing in a cliff before they got too high

 **"GONG YI TEM PAI!"** Both proclaimed loudly as a robing gently fluttered by and landed on a nearby rock

Jack instantly took off, his jetpack whirling as he flew like an arrow **"Third Arm Sash!"** He yelled, the blue belt becoming alive once more and diving at the small bird. Clay however remained as he was and took a few breathing exercises.

Jack was flying around after the robin, using the Third Arm Sash to try and catch the bird, but was just shy of its mark.

"Come on Clay! Get your head in the game!" Raimundo called out

Clay soon got to his knees and took off his hat, collecting seed off the ground

...

"What is he doing?!" Omi yelled

"He's seed collecting." Kimiko answered as she looked as close as she could.

"Get back here!" Jack called out, using the Sash to attempt to grab the robin only for the sash to get tangled in a bunch of too close vines, stretched to its limits and stuck

"Damn it!" Jack snapped, trying to get the Sash unraveled.

Over by Clay he had collected a lot of seed and saw the robin fly over him and land on his extended finger. "There you go little guy, enjoy your grub." The showdown was over, the world was returning back to normal as Clay had won. Earning the Sash and Fist of Tebigong.

...

"What?" Jack and Raimundo blinked in equal disbelief

"Of course. Like this morning." Omi realized. "How he just got the dog by doing things of least effort."

"Why waste a lot of energy when you can just go straight for the finish line." Kimiko realised "Victory comes from the most basic of solutions."

"...So he sorta cheated?" Raimundo asked, thinking back to this morning.

"... Yes Raimundo." Both deadpanned

"Hey guys." Clay waved, holding the Fist and Third Arm Sash.

"Great work, Clay." Kimiko gave a thumbs up as Raimundo high-fived him

"Clay." Omi spoke, looking up at him

"Yeah, partner?" He responded, then saw Omi bow to him "I have much to learn from you." He spoke respectfully. Thinking back to earlier today, he realised how important this lesson was. If he had gone the easy way and asked Master Fung instead of trying to be sneaky, he would have been fine

"Yeah, well. That's why we're here." Clay smiled.

Over by the defeated Jack, he got out of the trees and headed back to his jet. And he knew that a pissed off Wuya was going to yell at him but Jack was smiling. He was learning much from his opponents. Using different tactics than just heading headlong into these Showdowns  
For him, there was no loss. Every battle gave him more data. Gaining the Wu? He could steal or win them when he wanted

 _"Well, well. Looks like you lost again."_ Wuya snidely commented

"Does it? I'm learning their tactics." Jack answered "Their powers."

 _"Ah~, I understand now."_ She mumbled under her breath... Actually she didn't. He should be winning. And winning. It should just come naturally to her. SHE was an all-powerful sorceress. They should be winning! Winning was what was important!

"Let's go home." Jack spoke, starting up the jet.

* * *

*back at the temple*

"Excellent work, young monks. I'm proud of you." Master Fung spoke respectfully with a nod and smile.

"Thank you Master Fung." They bowed

"Now, let's head in for dinner. I gather you are all quite famished." Master Fung instructed

"Master Fung?" Omi asked after the two left

"Yes, Omi?" Master Fung stopped and turned around to his young apprentice

"... I wish to apologize for earlier today." He mumbled

Master Fung sighed and looked at Omi...then he knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you are. And I should apologize too."

"You? Apologize? Why?"

"Yes, I have forgotten that you are a young man. Excited about using something new. Like how you were excited when you started your training. You couldn't sit still, pretending to be a master when you were so very young." Master Fung answered slowly and reminiscing. "I had just forgotten that, since you have matured at your age."

"All because of your help, Master Fung." Omi nodded

"Omi, you and the others can practice with ONE of the Wu tomorrow. Just to get used to them." Master Fung answered, patting the young monks shoulder

Omi smiled back...and hugged him. "Thank you." Omi smiled before he ran off

Master Fung nodded once and chuckled. "He is learning again."

* * *

*with Jack*

 _"So, now that we're home again, what's your plan? Lose again?"_ She asked sarcastically and bitterly

Jack did not answer, removing several SD cards from his person. One from his backpack, one from his goggles and one from his belt buckle. He inserted all three into his computer and sat back, watching as the data was uploaded to his systems

 _"What is-?"_ Wuya whispered seeing the data on the Showdowns and the pre-fights.

"Shh." Jack hushed her, focusing on the gathering information. He smiled, confident. While not as much as he'd like, he did get a good amount of data

 _"Did-did you just SHUSH me?"_ Wuya snapped

"I'm learning about our opponents." Jack answered while sitting back

 _"What do you hope to learn?"_ She asked, still pissed off at him telling her to be quiet

"Their fighting styles at a bare minimum."

 _"You mean they're new at being monks and fighters?"_ Wuya asked, seeing his logic

"I don't know." He shrugged "I'm scanning how the fight. So I can make counters to it. Example, the girl and cue-ball like jumping around a lot. But the girl also uses a lot of kicks. Immobilise her legs, she can't do much. And the cowboy, Kay or whatever it was, he doesn't move much and relies on his brute strength and his weight. If I can stop him from getting a footing, he can't put up a fight." Jack analysed simply

 _"And the young man using the air itself?"_ Wuya asked, intrigued how he was decoding all their styles

"Not sure as of now. Still gathering data." He stated simply "With this information it does not matter if I loose a few dozen fights, I will win the war."

 _"Fine. I'll be over here, haunting your parent's house."_ Wuya answered jokingly

"Go ahead." He waved off "I've got work to do." Jack leaned into the screens, seeing the data flow in his computer so he could retaliate back.


	5. The Failed Showdown

**The Infamous 1** : Yep, we will be spreading the Showdowns out more

 **Monkey D Critic** : That's the point.

 **Naruto Hatake:** Simple answer? Yes. Complicated answer? Read this chapter.

 **61394** : Agreed

 **Josh Spicer** : We try  
Keeping with? Can you rephrase, I don't really get what you meant  
That's the plan

 **Spyrofan777** : We are also planning on showing something else to make him more sympathetic, later

 **Shadowkanji** : Yeah, one problem with that show we are doing our best to fix

 **SaurusRock625** : After all, Jack is smart and that is the point.

Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **SaurusRock625** : *calls over to Grey* Grey! They like this version of Jack! You're a freaking genius! *turns back to you* Yeah, Grey came up with this version.

 **Josh Spicer** : Thank you for your kind words. Glad that you're enjoying it.

 **61394** : Of course we did.

 **Shikadai Nara** : She's a proud woman. And with a HUGE ego that she clings to.

 **Naruto Hatake** : Glad to see that you know your lore.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Yo everyone! Here's a new chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this one, it's a more unique one filling in some more details as usual.

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot**

 **Chapter 5: The Failed Showdown  
**

* * *

The monks where deep asleep... And where awakened by noises from outside. Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko sat up, grumbling tiredly and noticing it was 4AM... And Omi was not there "What's going on?" Kimiko groaned, rubbing her heavy sleepy eyes.

"Sounds like a polecat tryin' to get into a chicken's nest." Clay agreed.

"Lots of noise." Raimundo grumbled

"I'll go check what it is." Clay spoke, getting up as he was more used to early hours.

"No, I want to see what it is to." Raimundo nodded

"Urgh...fine." Kimiko groaned, getting up, not being able to get back to sleep. She looked a mess, her hair looking like a porcupine. Raimundo saw this and snickered to himself, seeing how Kimiko's once pristine hair was now as pointy as a porcupine's pin cushion

 **PUNCH!**

Raimundo soon had an indent in his face, the size Kimiko's fist "Let's go." She growled angrily

'Guess she's not an early morning person.' Clay thought to himself as they went outside and saw Omi running through some arm motions

"What on earth?" Kimiko asked, while rubbing her eyes

'Guess she's not an early morning person.' Clay thought to himself as they went outside and saw Omi practicing with his Water powers.

They all blinked in shock, Omi clearly exhausted as he was training "Whoa." They gasped seeing Omi finish

"Huh?" Omi blinked, the water dispersing

"A little early for training, ain't it?" Raimundo asked

"It is never too early to train, Raimundo." Omi answered, looking at the others.

"Fine." Raimundo rolled his eyes and went to one of the Wu.

"I have to protect the world." Omi mumbled, looking down "It's what I've been trained for since I was could walk. I... This is my life."

"Omi. You don't have to shoulder ALL of this on your own." Kimiko answered, yawning lightly "We're here to."

"Plus, you kinda DID wake us up." Clay added

"Sorry." Omi mumbled

"So, which wu are you using now?" Raimundo asked

"Wu?" Omi blinked "I am training with my abilities over water."

"Sheesh, okay." Raimundo answered with a huff

"Can you help teach US?" Kimiko asked

"Of course." Omi smiled, proud of himself

"I've got a handle on mine, thanks." Raimundo spoke, manipulating the air around him and began to fly before he walked inside again

"He is not used to training, is he?" Omi asked sadly.

"He's a teenager in a big city." Clay shrugged

"Hey!" Kimiko glared

"No offense, but I'm a farm-boy." Clay apologized, raising his hands in defense.

"It's fine." She grumbled

"Kimiko, are you-?" Omi began to ask nervously, seeing how Kimiko was causing heat to rise around her.

"Am I what?" She frowned, having not noticed

"Are you okay?" Omi asked in worry, seeing that the heat was dying down now as she looked at Omi.

"Huh?" She blinked

"You...Oh." Omi began to explain and noted that Kimiko's heat was gone and that she seemed to have calmed down. She clearly had not realized she had been doing that "Let us begin our training. We will start small." Omi spoke respectfully.  
The other two nodded, sighing

* * *

*Time skip*

Kimiko and Clay were lying on the ground in exhaustion. Omi was a HECK of a teacher... even if he didn't realize that he was pushing them to do advanced things when he said 'start small' but considering the experience gap they kind of needed it "You both did really well." Omi spoke kindly, looking at his two partners.

"Thank you." They panted

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Omi asked, helping them up.

"Breakfast already?" Kimiko gasped; shocked they've been up for so long

"Yes, see? The sun is above the clouds." Omi pointed

"Oh." They both blinked. Omi walked and lead the way, to which the two other Dragons felt their muscles ache. They entered the breakfast hall, sitting down ready for food

"Morning guys." Dojo waved, getting a bowl of rice of his own.

"Morning." They said, even Omi showing how tired he was

"Wake up early or couldn't sleep?" Dojo asked

"Omi woke us up with training." Clay answered

"So we joined him." Kimiko nodded

"Ah, okay." Dojo answered. "And I guess Raimundo didn't join?"

"No, he didn't." Clay shook his head.

"You taking 'bout me?" Raimundo asked as he sat down

"Yes, we were." Omi answered honestly.

Rai rolled his eyes and sighed "Rice again?"

"Of course." Omi nodded, giving a quick prayer and began to eat.

Kimiko did the same, joining meal "Wish we had some soy sauce." She joke softly

"What's 'soy sauce'?" Clay and Raimundo asked.

 **KICK!  
STOMP!**

"Ow." The two boys groaned in pain.

Kimiko's feet were steaming with heat as she heard their idiotic question. She huffed, finishing her meal and leaving  
Omi sighed and ate as well.

* * *

*With Jack Spicer*

Jack was snoring peacefully, the moon high in the sky and beginning to lower. He was imagining his dream world, where he controlled it... but for what reason? He never DID think of one _"JACK!"_ Wuya screamed, causing him to awake

"GAH! WHAT?" Jack jerked up in fright, rudely interrupted from his dreams. He threw a pillow at her, his hair a mess and eyes red from a lack of sleep

 _"Another Shen Gong Wu has activated!"_ Wuya shrugged off the pillow being thrown at her.

"Can't it WAIT?!" Jack growled. He tried to bury his head under his second pillow, wishing for more sleep

 _"Get up! This Shen Gong Wu MIGHT intrigue you. The 'Jet Bootsu'."_ Wuya snapped, saying the Wu's name

"The what?"

 _"Metal black boots that allow you to defy gravity!"_ Wuya snapped _"Pay attention."_

Jack grumbled and sat up "Whatever, you old hag."

 _"You said you wanted to 'reverse engineer' the Shen Gong Wu. Correct?"_ She asked. _"THIS Wu allows you to defy GRA-VI-TY! Imagine your own floating island above EVERYONE. A castle in the sky looking down on the petty mortals below!"_

"I get it. I get it." He grumbled, putting his jacket and backpack in over his pyjamas "So where's the Wu?" He asked groggily.

 **"Master Jack, would you care for a juice drink?"** A butler bot asked

"Please." He nodded

The robot produced a glass of orange juice, Jack downed it in one and gasped. **"Thanks. So? Where's the Wu?"**

 _"Follow me."_ Wuya answered, going to the jet... Which meant Jack had to drive.

'Damn it.' He groaned "Set to auto-pilot."

 **"Affirmative."** The jet replied and took off

Jack followed Wuya flying overhead with her as his ghostly Wu Tracker _"Yes. Yes. We're getting closer."_

"Good, I'm going to sleep." Jack yawned and began to lean back in his chair.

 _"WAIT! Turn around!"_ Wuya screamed

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!" Jack snapped

 _"The Wu is on the move!"_ Wuya answered

"How? Someone get to them first?" Jack asked, getting more annoyed

 _"Its heading-"_ Wuya floated to the opposite side of the jet and pointed _"This way!"_

"But that way's the way we came. Is your brain on? Mine sure isn't." Jack grumbled as the jet turned and headed back.

The two continued to follow until they came to a stop _"It's here! It's stopped!"_

"Great?" Jack rolled his eyes and stepped to the slide-door and saw. "My house? We're back at MY house?" he snapped and glared at Wuya

 **BEEP BEEP.**

 ** _"Package for Jack Spicer." The watch beeped_**

Jack glared at Wuya and, using his jetpack, flew down behind the delivery man "Gah! Err, 'Jack Spicer'?" The deliveryman jumped back in fright as he saw Jack appear behind him

"That's me." Jack responded

He handed the box over and let Jack sign for it "Thanks, bye." The deliveryman answered.

Jack got back into his lab as his jet landed in its hangar and opened the box. Inside was a note and the Jetbootsu. The boots themselves were black soled and toed, brass hinge plating that covered the Achilles tendon area and silver ringed tubes that acted like socks.

Jack grabbed the note and read it.

 _My darling Jack_

 _I have had a bad feeling that you've been unhappy for a while. I hope you liked the puzzle box I gave you last time, I saw these at an auction and thought of you._

 _Much love, Grandma. Xxx_

Jack grumbled as he saw them. True, he DID the Wu...But it was hand delivered to him. He didn't HAVE to get out of bed. He creaked his neck over to Wuya and glared daggers at her.

 _"What? We've got the-"_ Wuya asked

 **WHOOM  
THUMP**

Jack threw the box that they came in, right through Wuya...and then went right back to sleep.

* * *

*with the Dragons*

The Dragons were now trying to train with their Shen Gong Wu, each learning about their abilities. Each one trying a different Wu. Clay was using the Third Arm Sash, Omi was using the Eye of Dashi, Raimundo was using the Two-Ton Tunic and Kimiko was practising with the Fist of Tebigong.

"I can't really see this thing being very useful." Raimundo commented

"Wanna swap?" Clay asked as he had the Third Arm Sash retract. He was having a bit of trouble getting it to work the way he wanted

"Sure." Raimundo removed the tunic and threw it over to Clay.

"How're you doing with the Fist of Tebigong Kimiko?" Omi asked

"HA!" Kimiko threw a punch in the air, making a shockwave. "I think I'm good!" She grinned

Omi smiled back at that "That's good."

 **"Third Arm Sash!"** Raimundo called out, lashing out the sash which shot out and slapped Kimiko's backside clad in her tight white pants. Kimiko froze and she immediately turned to Raimundo "Oops. Sorry~." He jovially apologized

"RAIMUNDO!" she roared, an aura of flames around her as she raised the fist menacingly

"Oh darn." Clay gulped

"Grrr." Kimiko roared, striking with the fist and Raimundo dodged

"Wuh-oh!" Raimundo exclaimed as he dodged her attacks as best he could. He laughed, his speed too much for her wild attacks

Clay sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Gonna be one of those days, isn't it?'

"Why is Kimiko mad?" Omi blinked

"Cause Raimundo is messing with her. Didn't you see the Sash slapping her behind?" Clay explained and then asked

"I did. Why did that make her mad?" Omi blinked

"Some people don't like that." Clay answered. Omi blinked, still confused but accepted it

"RAHHHHHHH!" Kimiko roared and shot out another shockwave.

"Kimiko." Master Fung snapped as he walked out of the temple

"M-Master Fung?" Kimiko froze, stopping her assault on Raimundo while the others bowed

"What is going on?" Master Fung asked, looking at the group "You should NEVER attack one of your fellow Monks!"

"But-but he-!" Kimiko pointed to Raimundo, trying to explain herself only to sigh and lowered her head in shame. Master Fung sighed and held out his hand, signalling to Kimiko to relinquish the Fist of Tebigong. She put the Wu in his hand and walked away

'Sheesh, can't take a joke can she?' Raimundo thought to himself, not noting Omi's and Clay's scowls.

Even if Omi did not know what Raimundo did wrong, he knew he did wrong... These new friends really confused him 'I will not fully understand this.' Omi thought with a heavy sigh... And then Dojo came falling in, covered in large red pimples

"GAH! Dojo, what the hell?!" Raimundo asked in terror

"What's the matter, Dojo?" Clay asked

"ARGH! A new Wu's activated and it's a big one!" Dojo answered shocking everyone

"What's the Wu?" Omi asked

"The Monkey Staff!" Dojo answered, pulling the Shen Gong Wu scroll from...Somewhere and brought it to their attention. "This Wu slowly turns its user into a humanoid monkey, giving them the skills, agility and balance of one too."

"... A monkey?" Kimiko frowned

"Drunken monkey Kung-Fu, Dashi thought it was a good means to be better acquainted with the technique." Dojo explained

...

"Let's just go." Kimiko sighed

"Alright." The group answered, Dojo getting larger to transport them.

* * *

*time skip*

The team had found the Monkey Staff, but they weren't the only ones there. Jack Spicer, who at this point was now fully awake, was there too "Jack Spicer!" Omi glared, holding the Monkey Staff

"Hey Cue-Ball." Jack waved casually, wearing his new Jetbootsu

"What're those on your feet?" Raimundo asked

"A gift from my grandmother." Jack shrugged, not caring. "The staff's mine."

"Try and take it, partner." Clay challenged

"Very well." Jack answered, using his jetpack, even though he was wearing the Jetbootsu to get to the Staff.

"I've got him!" Kimiko snapped, leaping forwards to go grab the Wu.

The two grabbed the Wu at the same time, the wooden staff glowing "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack spoke first.

"Fine. What's the game?" Kimiko asked

"A climb up this cliff. First to grab the Staff wins. My Jetbootsu Vs your Fist of Tebigong." Jack wagered and gave the challenge.

"Bring it." Kimiko frowned

 **"Let's go. XIAOLING SHOWDOWN!"** The two proclaimed and the entire place changed shape, transforming into a VERY lofty mountain **"GONG YI TEM PAI!"** The two shouted.

"HIYA! HA! HA!" Kimiko began to flip and climb up the mountain

 **"Jetbootsu!"** Jack spoke simply and began to casually walk up the mountain. Heck he was practically flying up it!

 **"FIST OF TEBIGONG!"** Kimiko began to use the Fist to help herself climb up, but she soon saw Jack literally walk up. She growled, trying to use the fist to make him fall by punching the cliff

"Sorry, Kimiko. But I'm defying gravity. You can't hold me down." Jack answered, casually walking to the top and grabbed the Monkey Staff. Even as her latest strike caused the cliff to crumble and break, Kimiko falling with a horror filled look

The world began to shift and change, Kimiko landed on the ground without falling like a stone.

Jack was carrying the Monkey staff and Fist of Tebigong while wearing the Jetbootsu. "Nice try, Kimiko." He spoke, not sounding condescending but not quite respectful. He laughed in victory and flew to his jet

Kimiko was frowning, internally filling with anger as she lay on her back  
She had lost...


	6. The Tangled Tail

**Guest** **chapter 5 . Sep 6** : Thank you.

 **Howlstone16** : Just wait and read/watch.

 **61394** : Yes we are.

Reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Marka Ragnos629** : Glad to see you've got standards.

 **Josh Spicer** : We're just trying to expand on the lore.

 **61394:** Yeah, the Jetbootsu were never given a backstory, they just...appeared.

 **Howlstone16:** Monstrously.

 **Guest chapter 5 Sep 6, 2018** : Yeah, Chronicles dropped the ball there.

 **Guest chapter 5 Jan 31** : That's what we call it too.

 **B.E.A.T.N** : Grey's uploaded chapters for them for ages.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a while, been busy seeing other fics as a higher priority.

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot**

 **Chapter 6: The Tangled Tail  
**

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons were flying back to the temple, Kimiko was riding on Dojo behind everyone, and she didn't want them to look at her. She was beyond ashamed with herself. Omi wanted to try and console her...but he didn't know what to say. Clay was his normal silent self. And Raimundo was huffing like he was the one who lost

'Jeez, I didn't think they'd take one loss this hard.' Dojo thought in worry as he knew this tension could be cut with a knife. 'Well it is their FIRST loss. This does make sense.' Dojo wanted to say something to alleviate the heavy atmosphere...but seeing as they were nearing the temple, perhaps it would be better for Master Fung to talk to them. They soon arrived, Dojo shrinking

Master Fung walked out and saw them. He didn't respond with words but noticed the looks on their faces... they had failed this time. He sighed, straightening his back  
Raimundo and Clay went off leaving Omi and Kimiko alone.  
And Kimiko soon walked off, crying  
Master Fung looked at Omi, hoping to know what was wrong.

"Kimiko and Jack Spicer fought over the Monkey Staff..." Omi began and then explained the Showdown and how Kimiko's anger lead to the loss of three Shen Gon Wu

Master Fung nodded in understanding. "Taking this loss hard." He stroked his beard.

"She is." Omi nodded "I don't know what to do."

"Let me talk to her." Master Fung spoke calmly and respectfully. Omi nodded, bowing respectfully. The two monks went their separate ways as Master Fung went to go find Kimiko. He walked slowly and calmly, soon finding her in the monks bedroom. Kimiko was crying and huddled in a fetal position, her knees up to her head and not looking at anything.  
"Kimiko?" Master Fung asked, knocking the wall

Kimiko didn't respond, she didn't want to see anyone. Master Fung opened the door and entered the Monk's bedroom, seeing Kimiko. Stroking his beard, he began to think of what to say "I'm a failure." She mumbled

"Now, why do you say that?" He asked as he sat down next to her like a father.

"I'm the only one who has lost a Showdown! I lost the Fist of Tebigong!" She yelled lightly

Master Fung didn't react harshly, yet, he just maintained his composure. "Wins and losses are a part of life, Kimiko."

"But I'm Japanese!" She said, sitting up and showing her red face "We... We have to succeed! It's... It's life! School, life? You need to succeed!"

"But you are NOT in Japan. It is alright to fail, as long as you learn from it." Master Fung patted her back kindly. He reached out and held her shoulder, smiling at her with the look of a father

Kimiko's eyes welled up and she began to break down. She honestly let her flood-gates loose, this was the first time she had this level of freedom. She hugged the elder monk, crying

He patted her back and reassured her "It's okay young one." He encouraged

* * *

*With Jack*

Inside Jack's lab, he was currently working on his inventory and working on his next idea, he was working with...three hands?  
It turns out that he was slowly transforming into a half-human, half-monkey being with a monkey's features. He used his third hand to eat a banana while typing away at his computer. "This is awesome!" He laughed

"Urgh...this stupid staff." Wuya groaned, seeing how Jack was abusing the power of the staff to his advantage while also cursing Dashi for its ridiculous abilities.

"Oh, what's crawled up your undead backside and died?" He rolled his eyes

"Dashi thought that this staff would help him understand the means of 'drunken monkey kung-fu'. But the idiot didn't realise that it'll turn you INTO a monkey. The longer you hold it, the more the staff will take effect and you'll be a monkey!" Wuya answered, remembering the staff's purpose.

"Oh cool it." Jack waved off, still working

"What're you doing anyway?" Wuya asked

"A new robot design I've thought up. Having four hands definitely helps me work faster." Jack answered. He laughed, typing away as he finished his work. All the while, there was music coming from upstairs, it was seeping out from the door.

"What is going on up there?" Wuya hissed lightly

"My parents and their parties." Jack answered. 'Only time they're ever HOME.'

 **Knock knock**

"What?" He asked as he pushed back from his computer, going to see who it was. He opened the door slightly and saw a girl with blonde hair

"Hey there, mind if I come down?" The girl asked with a cutesy smile.

"No Ashley." He glared, slamming the door closed and locking it

"Awe~, Jack. What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she talked through the door "Didn't you like my presents?"

"Threw them in the trash without opening them." He replied harshly "Now leave or I am turning the security on. Only warning."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Ashley answered, leaving the door.

Jack sighed, head-butting the wall softly

"Who was that?" Wuya asked, not knowing Jack's past history.

"Ex-Girlfriend." He stated simply

"That won't compromise our work; will it?" Wuya asked

"No. It's old history." Jack answered and got back to work walking away

We now zoom out of the room to the blonde. She had short blonde hair that went to her neck, blue eyes, wearing a sleek black dress and black shoes. Her dress hugged her frame with her B/C-Cup breasts. She was walking through the halls, a confidence and slight sensuality to her every movement 'Jack...What is with you?' She thought as she went to get a drink 'You've been even more isolated than normal.' She took that drink and downed it. Since it wasn't alcoholic it was fine. But she WAS mulling it over.

It was something to look into

* * *

*With the Dragons, time skip*

The group were now finding a Wu, and in all the places it was Scotland. More specifically, Loch Ness. Dojo had, somehow but we don't question it, become a longboat so that the Dragons could find the Wu "Brr! How can my cousin Nessy stand this place? It's freezing."

"What?" Raimundo blinked

"My cousin is Nessie. She lives around here." Dojo answered and then stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Clay asked

"Cause the Wu's close." Dojo answered.

"Where?" Kimiko asked, to which Dojo looked straight down.

The dragons blinked and followed his line of sight "Down there." Dojo pointed with his claw hand.

"In the lake?" Raimundo asked

"It's pronounced 'lock'." Kimiko answered

"Potato patato." Raimundo waved his hand childishly

"Who the heck says 'patato'?" Clay asked

"I will go down and get it." Omi offered, the situation being surrounded with his element. He jumped down, the water parting for him

"Smart thinking." Clay commented as he saw Omi trail down the water.

"Find it yet?" Raimundo asked

"It LITERALLY has not even been a minute." Kimiko frowned

"Could YOU have found it quicker?" Raimundo asked

 **SLAP!**

 **SPLASH!**

"You deserved that, Rai." Clay answered

"I have found something!" Omi called out as he emerged from the water holding a wooden comb

"What is it?" Raimundo asked as he pulled himself up from the loch.

"The Tangled Web Comb." Dojo answered, getting Omi out of the water.

"C... Cold." Omi shuddered, looking at Kimiko hopefully

"Hang on, Omi." Kimiko began to warm him up using her abilities. Her hands produced small waves of heat, holding them near his back

"AH~, thank you, Kimiko." Omi smiled, feeling the warmth from Kimiko's ability

"Welcome Omi." She smiled as Dojo took off flying

"What about me?" Raimundo shivered.

"You'll air dry." Kimiko answered. As the group took off a long-necked serpentine creature popped its head out of the loch before it shrugged and swam off. But back with the Dragons, they were flying back to the temple. All of them feeling victorious

"So, what's this comb do, Dojo?" Clay asked

"Sorry, I haven't got the scroll with me. You're gonna have to wait until we get back." Dojo answered

"At least we didn't have to deal with Jack." Raimundo grumbled

"True, that IS a small blessing." Clay agreed.

"I wonder. Where IS Jack Spicer?" Omi blinked

"Probably working on his next plan to get the nest Wu." Raimundo shivered

* * *

*with Jack*

Jack was currently swinging around in his room; using not only his tail to carry things, more specifically the Monkey Staff, but also learning how to use his feet for support. He was waiting for some data of his to correlate and he wanted to use his time wisely  
He was laughing, having fun

"I can't believe that I didn't do this sooner!" Jack laughed

"JACK! I already told you, the longer you hold onto the staff, the more of a monkey you will become!" Wuya hissed

"Oh go jump in a kettle." He scoffed

"...That analogy doesn't even make sense!" Wuya deadpanned

* * *

*with the dragons*

"The Tangled Web Comb. A very precarious Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung spoke. "Using this Shen Gong Wu requires absolute focus for it to be used."

He was holding the wooden comb gently, looking at them proudly

"So, we gotta focus for this to work?" Raimundo asked, looking at it.

"Of course. Allow me to demonstrate." Master Fung spoke calmly **"Tangle Web Comb."** Shooting from the comb were long tendrils of brown webbing that wrapped around a training dummy.

"So THAT'S what it does." Clay nodded

"Yes. Now, be careful of how you handle this Wu." Master Fung spoke as it was snatched from his hand by Kimiko who was looking determined and eager

 **"Tangle Web Comb!"** She called out, using it against another dummy. At first, it shot out and aimed at the dummy...but then it shot back and entangled Kimiko herself!  
She yelled and fell to the floor, wrapped up in what looked like Japanese rope bondage

"K-Kimiko!" Omi went over and tried to get her out, but he couldn't find the correct knot.

Raimundo was laughing as he saw this, seeing this as karma from earlier

Kimiko had a gag in her mouth, her arms tied behind her back at the wrist, her ankles tied together with that rope linked to the wrist rope, her knees tied together and forced in a bed and finally several criss crossing ropes over her body which kept her arms pinned to her side, tied around her breasts and one small rope between her legs

'What. Kinda. Thing. IS THIS?!' Kimiko struggled as she tried to get out. She blushed and yelled in anger and embarrassment, feeling like she was being humiliated as she tried to force the 'web' off

"Hang on, Kimiko, I'll help." Omi spoke, trying to help, trying to take a knot off...but found it more than impossible to rend it off. Heck the more he tugged the tighter the rope seemed to get

"HMM!" Kimiko let out a moan, the comb not relenting.

"I-I'm sorry!" Omi apologised

Master Fung walked over to Kimiko and took the comb from her and retracted the web by lightly pulling the correct strand

"You alright, Kimiko?" Clay asked, going to a heavily panting Kimiko.

"Yes." She hissed, angry at herself

"You sure? You're all red." Raimundo commented, having calmed down from laughing "You kind of looked like you liked it."

"Sh-Shut UP!" Kimiko blushed, shoving him and ran off.

"Kimiko!" Omi yelled in concern before frowning at Raimundo

"What? Can't we have a giggle every now and then?" Raimundo asked

"I do not know what you did but you made her upset." He huffed

Raimundo shrugged it off and went his own way, Clay sighing and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. It was like HE was the only one without any connection in the group...aside from Dojo. Yet at the same time he felt a bit like the big brother of the group

"Are you alright, Clay?" Dojo asked

"I dunno, Dojo...But I gotta talk to them later." Clay answered

* * *

*Time skip*

It was a few hours later, Kimiko was dealing with her frustration with everything. it was like the world was hating her today for some reason. She was training, basically fighting against a tree. Between her kicks and punches, she was causing scorch marks from where she hit it and even causing her hands to be a little bloody from the impact. Soon the tree fell over, crushing  
She panted and sweated as she crushed the tree. Still not feeling any better since she failed.

Master Fung walked in behind her, calm with his arms behind his back

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She repeated like a mantra, degrading herself as she failed again

"Kimiko?" He asked  
She slammed her foot into the broken tree, hoping that she could stop feeling hurt...but all it did was add to the pain.  
"Kimiko!" He said with a tone "Look at me!"

Kimiko stood still, not looking at Master Fung...but she struggled to look up at him. And she had tears streaming down her face that were evaporating... And Master Fung suddenly attacked! Kimiko barely had time to dodge, moving once to the left and then to the right, dodging his open palm strikes before he swept under for her legs to try and trip her up. She yelled, falling back hard

"Oof!" She grunted as she landed, her head by the stump she had made.

"Kimiko. Fight back." He ordered

"I. Can't." She panted, not getting up again. "I'm a failure."

"No you aren't." he frowned

"Look at me! Okay? I lost!" Kimiko snapped.

"Kimiko. Attack me." He ordered

Kimiko turned to Master Fung and jumped out at him, throwing punches and kicks, filled with her fiery energy as she struck out at Master Fung...but not landing a hit on his person as he skillfully blocked them. He dodged, blocking every strike. He did throw a few hits but he mainly focused on the defensive

Kimiko continued, trying to hit him but not managing it. But she WAS feeling a bit better. She was yelling in anger and self-loathing, striking faster and faster

Soon Master Fung threw her away and drew a familiar Wu " **Tangled Web Comb."** He called, Kimiko quickly wrapped up with thick rings of ropes which looked less... Fetishy... Than when Kimiko failed with if earlier

"HNN! Wh-What're you? Damn it!" She struggled.

"Very well done." He said, untying her

"Wh-whoa!" She exclaimed, feeling herself get flipped over by the tangled web and looked up at Master Fung. "What do you mean?" she asked

"Kimiko. You are the dragon of fire. Your powers are the most connected to your emotions." He explained "But you are used to holding them in. Ignoring them. For one with your power, that is dangerous."

Kimiko frowned, looking to the ground. She didn't know how to respond. "So what? Do I just explode with my emotions?" She asked, knowing she just went to an extreme.

"No." He shook his head "You must first learn healthier outlets for them. And to talk to people about these emotions. But don't you feel more relaxed after our spar?"

"Yeah...No...I dunno." She frowned. "But...Rai's making me mad recently. I just-"

"Speak." He urged

"I. I hate it. Rai's been picking on me. I hate myself for losing that showdown. I feel guilty that I can't be honest...And I'm REALLY embarrassed that this Wu has a crazy wrap!" She answered

"Do not hold back Kimiko." He urged gently "Let it all out. All of it. Don't censor yourself or your feelings."

"I...I just..." Kimiko began to choke up, wanting to let out ALL her emotions.

"Let it all out." He said calmly, rubbing her back

"I. HATE. It." She answered, trying to break free. "I just feel worthless. I TRY and al this pressure. Saving the world, the way I was raised. Just. Everything! Raimundo just... He SLAPPED MY ASS the pervert! He made me feel like an object! Then... Then the showdown! Clay and Omi won theirs; Clay didn't even have to try! Me? I'm the first to loose! I failed the first chance I had to prove myself and let everyone down! And then... And then... Raimudo's attitude, acting like HE lost and could throw a tantrum! I'm pissed that everyone else seems to be better than me with their elements! Omi's naiveté is so frustrating sometimes, it pissed me off! Clay's phrases confuse me and hurt my brain trying to work out what he's even trying to say! When I try and use the comb I end up in fetish fuel! And then Raimundo taunting me that I might like it, making me feel ashamed of myself and even less like a person! I'm the only girl in the temple, I feel so alone! There are some things I just can't talk to anyone about!" At this point Kimiko was just ranting, letting all her thoughts out. Like the floodgates had been opened

Master Fung nodded and just listened, letting Kimiko cry.

Soon ten minutes had passed and Kimiko was panting, her throat dry and her eyes sore but she felt SO much better

"There you go, how are you feeling better now?" Master Fung smiled respectfully, stroking her back.

"I... Actually feel better." She blinked

"Good." Master Fung nodded, retracting the Tangle Web Comb's web "Now you need to work with this. Learn on ways to let out your emotions safely without hurting those around you."

"I know. Thank you, Master Fung." Kimiko answered. She bowed, showing her respect

Master Fung bowed back, letting Kimiko go "Kimiko!" He said suddenly, holding out the Tangeld Web Comb "I want you to hold onto this Wu. Train with it. There is a reason it acted the way it did with you and I wish for you to discover what that is yourself."

"I...Thank you, Master Fung." Kimiko took the Wu and nodded. She put it into the pocket of her white pants and walked off

'You will get better, Kimiko.' Master Fung thought.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Ahhh!" Dojo yelled, scratching himself

"Dojo, what's wrong?" Omi asked

"Another Wu?" Clay asked, getting him off of his hat.

"Yeah, and it's a doozy! The Golden Tiger Claws!" Dojo answered, scratching his back as best as he could.

"Those sound dangerous." Raimundo commented

"The potentially are. When you use them you can open a portal to transport you anywhere!" Dojo answered

"Anywhere?" Clay asked

"ANYWHERE! Well, anywhere you can think of... ARGH! This dang rash!" Dojo scratched his back even more. As he grew and turned into his giant form

"Okay, let's go." Raimundo spoke, getting on Dojo's back

"Now, hang on. We can't go without Kimiko." Clay answered

"Sorry, had to quick change." Kimiko smiled, giving a small Japanese reference as she arrived. She was dressed in a red ankle length kimono with golden accents, her hair tied up in a bun with some golden chopsticks and she wore some sandals. On her face was some make up

"Wow..." Omi mumbled in amazement "Kimiko... You look like a girl!"

Kimiko blushed and felt a little insulted by Omi...More blushing from the comment. She pulled out a fan and hit him over the head with it, that being her simple reaction

"Bleh!" Omi groaned as his tongue stuck out from the hit. He rubbed his head and grumbled, Raimundo laughing as the four got onto the dragon

"Here we go!" Dojo answered, flying to where the Claws was... Which was China, as if Kimiko had called it

"Okay, you're closest." Raimundo groaned, noting Kimiko's style

Kimiko smirked, jumping down "Never trust a woman's fashion sense."

"Wait, the Golden Tiger Claws are in THERE?" Clay asked as they saw the location, it being the Emperor's Palace.

"... Oh." The group blinked

"Yeah, I remember I gave them to the last Emperor a few hundred years ago." Dojo answered. "Nice guy."

"How're we going to get in?" Omi asked

"Hmm~" Clay put his hand on the wall, focusing

"What's he doing?" Raimundo whispered

"I believe that he is using his element to scan the temple." Omi answered

 **BOOM!**

"Found a way it." Clay said, having punched a large hole in the wall

"...Works for me." Raimundo answered

"Y-You broke a wall...Of the Emperor's palace." Omi whispered

"I'll fix it later." Clay responded as they walked inside. It was going deep into a basement, long and steep staircase with Kimiko leading the way with her fire as the light. They soon entered a large facility

"Whoa. This is impressive." Raimundo whispered, seeing all of this.

The Group headed to the Golden Tiger Claws...only to hear the reverberating sounds of a monkey.

"Huh?" They all blinked

It was Jack Spicer and...He looked more primate than he normally did. Still holding the Monkey Staff.

"Jack Spicer?" Omi blinked questioningly

"Ohh-AH! Yeah. It's me." Jack responded, howling like a monkey before he responded. "Thanks for showing me the Wu."

"What happened to him?" Clay blinked

"I think it's the Monkey Staff." Omi answered, as he ran towards the Wu "He must have been holding onto it for too long."

"Give the bald-monk a prize. OOH-AH!" Jack responded

Kimiko frowned, dashing to the claws while everyone else was distracted

Raimund, Omi and Clay were busy defeating Jack Spicer's robots.

Jack himself was flying to the Golden Tiger Claws as Kimiko used her acrobatics to get close.

 **SHINE!**

"Heh. Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack spoke, looking at her.

"Fine, I accept. So, what's the game?" She asked

"A race across the bridges. My Monkey Staff for..." Jack gave the challenge and was setting the wager.

"My Tangle Web Comb." She interrupted

"Wait... the what?"

"This." Kimiko answered, showing the Wu.

"That's a Wu? Dang it. Fine I accept the wager." Jack grumbled

"Let's go. **XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"** The two proclaimed  
The familiar flashes and shifting of the world happened, the arena soon being set  
 **"GONG YI TEM PAI!"** The two called out as they looked at their battlefield

The two soon ran off, taking the paths that were set out for them. But it wasn't so easy, having spike getting into their way

Jack, however, was clearly having a much better time than his female opponent "Try and keep up, Kimiko." Jack taunted her, letting the monkey side of him take over.

 **"Tangled Web Comb!"** Kimiko yelled in anger, only for a repeat of what happened when she first tried to use it "GAH!" She grunted as she landed on her back and was bound in Japanese bondage.

Jack came to a stop, everyone looking at her... And Jack began to laugh his head off while the dragons groaned in worry

Kimiko grunted, trying to get out 'Why does this keep happening?!' She thought, thinking... And her eyes widened 'Bondage. Holding back... Like I do with my emotions. A clear mind does not mean holding your emotions in until you can't feel anything. It's not letting them overwhelm you. It's control... A medium. Where you let your emotions GUIDE you.' As she thought that, she began to reach a form of clarity and the ropes retracted

"She got out of it!" Omi gasped, seeing what she did.

"They're snakes!" Clay yelled in shock

"You're scared of snakes?" Raimundo asked as he heard Clay's fear.

"No... I was just shocked." He mumbled

Over by Kimiko, she was laughing as she leapt and swung through the showdown and lead the ending, closely followed by Jack Spicer and as she neared the Wu... she had her target **"Tangle Web Comb!"** Kimiko called out, pointing to Jack and he was quickly hogtied

"H-Hey! What IS this? GRR!" Jack struggled as he was bound tightly

"My victory." Kimiko smiled, poking his nose "Sorry Jack." She grinned, picking up the Golden Tiger Claws

 **FLASH!**

The world once changed back, transforming to reality once again. Kimiko was put next to her fellow Dragons with the Wu in toe.

Jack was grunting as he transformed back to normal, having the Monkey Staff's influence released from him. He felt a lot more clear headed and a distinct lack of carving bananas and he felt like someone hit him with a sledge hammer, exhausted. He struggled to get up, coughing heavily "Jack... bots... Get me... out of here!" He ordered, his remaining robots to get him out of here

* * *

*time skip*

The Dragons were now back at the Temple, having been victorious against Jack Spicer and gained two Wu along with Kimiko learning a much needed and helpful lesson. Kimiko was holding the three Wu victoriously, grinning. Even if they had lost the Fist of Tebigong, this was something they could celebrate

"Congratulations, Kimiko." Master Fung spoke respectfully.

"Um, Kimiko. I hope you do not think me rude but...You are growing a tail." Omi spoke as respectfully as possible.

 **RIIIP!**

"What?!" She screamed, looking at her backside and saw a black furred monkey tail suddenly burst out of her pants

"Ah. The Monkey Staff's ability." Master Fung answered, getting a cloth and took the Staff, making Kimiko's tail recede like lightning

"I didn't even activate the thing." She mumbled

"The Monkey Staff's abilities are not just limited to saying its name. It is a slow on hand contact that its power can still be felt." Master Fung answer.

"Dangerous, that is." Clay commented

"Good work everyone." Master Fung praised them and went to put the Staff away

"Very well done Kimiko, especially for a girl!" Omi smiled, trying to nice

Kimiko blinked and wanted to slap him for that comment...but that smile of his, he was trying to be genuine and innocent. "Thank you, Omi." and pointed the Tangled Web Comb at him **"TANGLED WEB COMB!"** she called

"Gah!" He fell over and bound in the webbing.

"Er.. could someone give me... A foot?" He asked, all tied up as Kimiko walked off with a smile

"You mean a hand!" Raimundo laughed

"Heh." Kimiko smiled as her hips swayed sensually in Omi's eyeline


End file.
